


Fucked Up Saihara Oneshots

by Shuichi_Saihara



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Bullying, Choking, Come Swallowing, Cosplay, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Forced Crossdressing, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mind Break, Mindbreak tag intensifies, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oviposition, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Public Humiliation, Punching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Saihara loses his virginity to a tentacle, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Tentacle Rape, Trans Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Trans Shuichi fans come get yall juice, Vibrator, ch.6 has oumasai not just tentacles i promise, collar and leash, hidden vibrator, if you can even call it that, kicking, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Saihara/pseuds/Shuichi_Saihara
Summary: I've been wanting to have a oneshots collection for a while now! I hope you all enjoy, im always looking for new ideas but I will probably continue writing my own before any requests. Warning that all of these are gonna be fucked up, and most if not all of them will be non-con. These will probably all involve Saihara Shuichi in some way.While this is a collection of oneshots, feel free to requests sequels!This fic has gotten long enough to need a Table of Contents I think, lol.Ch.1 (SaiOuma, noncon, semi-public, humiliation)Ch.2 (AmaSai, bathroom masturbation, extreme masochism, choking, blowjobs)Ch.3 (sequel to Ch.1) (SaiOuma, noncon, hidden vibrator, public humiliation)Ch. 4 (Pregame AmaSai, Trans Shuichi,  Teacher/Student Roleplay, consensual gangbang/foursome, Fluff)Ch.5 (Pregame SaiMota, spanking, mindbreak, collar/leash)Ch. 6 (Trans!Shuichi/Tentacle monster/Kokichi, tentacle rape, OumaSai, Oviposition)Ch. 7 (Pregame! Saiouma, Trans Kokichi, knifeplay, cosplay/crossdressing)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi/Tentacle
Comments: 135
Kudos: 457





	1. The Sun on my Face (non-con, semi-public, humiliation)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, Saihara is really channeling his pre-game self in this one lol. 
> 
> Saihara kidnaps Ouma to have some fun with him in his favorite place to relax.

When the killing game became too much, Saihara Shuichi had a simple way of relaxing. He loved laying in the grass in front of the school, and feeling the warm sun on his face. He loved the soft, relaxing sensation that warmed him almost lovingly, and often lulled him to sleep. And with there being no bugs on the school grounds, it was perfect.

Almost perfect. 

You see, Saihara had developed an obsession. An obsession with one of his classmates that he couldn't shake. Even while laying in the sun and relaxing the best he could, he could no longer keep his mind clear. He wanted to ruin this boy, make him cry then kiss his tears away. He wanted the hold him down and hear him try to scream and struggle. But he didn't want to kill this boy, or even hurt him. Saihara wanted nothing more than to fuck the brains out of him. He wanted to ruin him, forcefully. 

This boy of his fantasies was Kokichi Ouma. 

He always found the boy insufferable, annoying, and cocky. He was small and weak, regardless of his big talk, and it would be easy to drag him somewhere and take him. Saihara hatched a plan to do just that, in the morning while everyone was eating breakfast and waking up, he would snatch him in the hallway and drag him away. Saihara shuddered at the thought of his muffled screams, imagining tears pooling in the corners of his eyes as he dragged him away to have his way with. He soon realised his mistake at fantasizing too early when his pants began to feel a little tighter. He figured the tall grass gave him plenty of cover, plus, the gentle warmth made him feel amazing, so he trailed a hand down to his crotch and began to rub himself through his pants, moaning at the thought of Ouma's lips wrapped around his dick. Pulling his package out of his pants, he tried to mimic the feeling of forcing his dick down Ouma's throat, fucking into his hand, precum already enhancing the fantasy. He could so vividly feel the smaller boy's wet tongue desperately licking, trying to satisfy him faster. He imagined pulling Ouma's hair and forcing him to meet his eyes as he violated him. 

He bit his lip, imagining the tears forming in Ouma's eyes as he choked him with his cock, face fucking the annoying boy until he came down his throat. Saihara shuddered violently as he came, imagining forcing Ouma to swallow, and not pulling out until he did. 

He let out a satisfied sigh, enjoying his orgasm. He wiped his hand on the grass next to him, and let the warm sun envelope him. He daydreamed of his plan as the warmth lulled him to a blissful sleep.

The next morning, Saihara was pacing anxiously in the hall, to get Ouma alone he had slipped him a note during breakfast, saying to meet him in the hall alone. Saihara bit his lip, angry at himself for not being able to drag his victim away in the morning like he'd planned. He wasn't very sure Ouma would do as the note said, he was too unpredictable, even if he wasn't a very cautious person. He could have thrown it away as soon as he was handed it for all Saihara knew. 

Saihara's pacing was interrupted as he heard casual footsteps towards him. 

"Well, Saihara-chan~~" Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader practically sang at him in a mocking voice as usual "so.. what is it? Do you have a crush on me or somethi-" he stopped abruptly, seeing the empty but focused glare of Saihara. "Saihara-chan...?" 

Saihara was silent as he approached, moving in a precise way that he didn't know he was capable of. He had never felt so focused in his life. He felt alive, he felt hungry.

"Saihara-chan you're freaking me out.. come on don't try and scare me its not funny" Ouma smiled nervously and stepped back. Shuichi noticed his chances of success were slimming by the second, he quickly grabbed Ouma's arm, twisting it behind his back and gagged him with a bundled up shirt.  
After the shirt was firmly stuffed between the smaller boy's teeth, he wrapped his arm around the boys neck and began to drag him backwards out to the school grounds. Ouma was fighting him, kicking and even attempting to scream as he was dragged away. It made Saihara's cock ache with anticipation, and he wondered if Ouma could feel how hard he was.  
Now outside, Saihara dragged him a little further, glad that no one was around. He wanted to be secluded, but not fully hidden. Once he found the spot he had planned, he threw Ouma down into the grass hard, knocking the wind out of him and making him gasp through his gag. Saihara flipped him over and pushed a foot on his back, pinning him while he attempted to regain his breath. While he was still weak, Saihara used the opportunity to grab his wrists and handcuff them, shackling them tightly. He then flipped Ouma over, and removed the gag in his mouth, hearing him cry and beg was the best part after all. 

Ouma coughed and gasped, sucking in as much oxygen as he could. After a while he managed to whimper out "are you.. going to kill me? Saihara-chan I never thought..." 

"Im not going to kill you, Ouma." Saihara smiled almost unnoticeably, pulling something out from his pocket, flipping its cap open nonchalantly while he held the other boy down. 

"Wha-"

"Im going to fuck you, right here in public." Saihara began tugging at Ouma's pants, unbuttoning them effortlessly. 

Ouma was silent, too stunned to even kick or struggle as his pants were pulled off, leaving him in his boxers.  
"W-Wait I dont want this, you're not the type to force someone, right? Saihara-chan..?" Ouma began to shake, too weak and scared to even scream for help. 

"Oh Kokichi... I really couldn't care less if you wanted this or not. I suppose if you did, then it would be easier to keep you shut up, but its not an issue. I'm doing this because I want to feel good, I want to humiliate you. Let's get that clear, I do not love you. Your objections mean nothing to me." As he said this, Ouma began to cry silently, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "You know, you're almost pretty when you cry, too bad you're such an annoying little bitch." Shuichi's face became more serious as he put down the uncapped bottle, which Ouma now realized was lube, and pulled out what looked like a small hunting knife. Ouma whimpered at the sight and tried to struggle, but realized quickly that he was much too exhausted to do much.  
"Dont worry, I don't plan on cutting you unless you try anything funny, be a good little bitch and no one gets hurt" Saihara then began cutting away Ouma's shirt, taking a few minutes to trace his delicate bare chest with the knife, Ouma's nipples were pretty and pink. Saihara couldn't help himself, and gave one a pinch, to which Ouma squeaked pathetically. Saihara hummed in satisfaction, and carefully pulled Ouma's scarf off, setting it to the side. Ouma seemed glad that he decided not to cut it off. "You've been very good so far, keep that up and just maybe ill be gentle." Saihara bit his lip in anticipation, Ouma continued to shudder and cry. 

"Please s-stop..." he sniffled while he shivered, the feeling of outside air on his nipples making him almost more uncomfortable than the knife kissing his skin. 

"Good boy, keep crying like that, you look so perfect.." Saihara shuddered too, unzipping his pants and pulling out his dick, which was now, quite literally, dripping with excitement. Ouma whimpered weakly at the sight, it wasn't massive or anything, but it was definitely big enough to hurt like a motherfucker, even with lube. "Now, since you've been so good ill let you choose, you want me to use lube? Or fuck you dry until you bleed?" 

"Lube, please please dont go in dry its too big-" Ouma sobbed as he was flipped onto his stomach, his hips held up by Saihara as he lubed up his cock with the other hand. 

"Good boy, thats what I thought.. you can't handle that kind of thing huh? You weak bitch." Saihara bit his lip in anticipation, pulling down Ouma's boxers to his knees, exposing his ass completely. He lined himself up with Ouma's hole, and his dick twitched as Ouma cried out at the feeling of his tip violating his entrance. 

"Wait- please don't-" Ouma cried out in pain as Saihara's dick thrusted into him violently. Spreading his inner walls painfully and uncaringly. 

"Fuuuuuck.. Kokichi... you feel so fucking good. You're just as tight as I imagined." Saihara moaned deeply as he felt Ouma tighten. "Oh? You like being called your first name? Dirty slut, I knew you'd enjoy this..."

"N-No-" Ouma whimpered. His hair was then grabbed tightly by Saihara, who pushed his face into the ground, the pain from his hair being pulled caused him to let out a groan, which seemed to excite Saihara.

"Oh? And you're a masochist too I bet... and a filthy little vouyer.. look at you being fucked where everyone can see your pretty ass.. I bet you want someone to see you being taken advantage of like this, huh?" Saihara began moving, thrusting his dick in and out of Ouma at a pace that was just fast enough to make Ouma gasp and let out a pathetic noise. Saihara wasn't even sure if it was a moan, but it seemed apparent that Ouma was enjoying his words. His cock, which Saihara noted was significantly smaller than his own, had become partially hard. "I was right, you are a masochist.. from the looks of it here, you love to be bullied.." Saihara jeered, giving Ouma's pathetic dick a gentle flick. 

"Nn!" Ouma clenched his teeth at the pain. He felt like he was going crazy. Was he a masochist? He couldn't deny that while, the feeling of being taken like this was awful.. the humiliation of it all did make him feel.. strange. 

"Ohhh.. thats a good boy.. youre so fucking pathetic.. are you starting to enjoy being assaulted? Is the concept of being seen like this really that exciting to you? Look at you..." Saihara gave a brutal tug on Ouma's hair, and he finally broke, now fully hard from the harassment, Ouma moaned loudly and allowed himself to shudder in pleasure at the searing pain. 

"S-Saihara-chan-" He cried out as Saihara thrusted at an impossibly fast place, starting to hit Ouma's sweet spots deep inside him with each wave of abuse. 

"There it is- ah ah fuck yesss- you're finally showing your true colors Kokichi~" Saihara sang between satisfied grunts as he fucked Ouma violently. Ouma gave up and let himself moan at each thrust, his nipples rubbing against the hard ground painfully, only making Ouma moan louder. "Someone's going to hear you Kokichi.. youre such a loud bitch that I bet someone has.. how about you announce to them what a whore you are and I'll let you cum? Hm? I could always just finish on your slutty face and leave you here you know.."

"N-No!" Ouma cried out against his own will, his body wanted to cum too badly to allow his brain to reason with it. 

"Say it." Saihara slowed to an excruciatingly slow pace, rolling his hips into Ouma mockingly, and enjoying the pathetic whimpers of desperation that came from underneath him. 

"I...Im a whore-"

"And?" Saihara slammed his hips into Ouma.

"A-And I love being fucked against my will by Saihara-chan, ah -!" Ouma felt warm, slender fingers around his cock, pumping him mercifully as Saihara slammed his ass. He came within seconds, spilling out onto the grass. Ouma would have fallen over if Saihara was not still fucking him brutally. 

"Ahh- fuck... im gonna fill you up Kokichi, take it like a good bitch" Saihara slammed hard into Ouma's ass, spilling hot cum inside him and violating him even further. Kokichi whimpered weakly as Saihara collapsed on top of him, pulling out as he layed his body on top of the smaller boy. 

Ouma could feel the cum spilling out of him, it made him feel violated in a way he had never perceived possible, he made a pathetic noise as it continued to gush from his hole. 

"Hmm" Saihara inhaled Ouma's scent deeply, running his hands down his victim's sides, appreciating his feminine frame. The two laid like that for a what felt like forever to Ouma, catching their breaths. The more time passed, the more dread sank into Ouma's stomach.  
Saihara eventually groaned and sat up, dressing himself and wiping himself off. He then, to Ouma's relief, mercifully unlocked the handcuffs. He stood as Ouma rubbed his sore wrists, picking up his stuff and tossing Ouma's scarf on top of his naked body.

"Saihara-chan.. my clothes.. how will I get back to my room like this?" Ouma whined softly, still recovering from the intense strain on his body. 

"I dont know, figure it out. You're lucky I didn't decide to leave you here handcuffed." Saihara shrugged, stretched his arms calmly, and walked back towards the school, as if nothing ever happened. 

And Ouma was left naked, his ass sore and leaking cum onto his thighs, for anyone and everyone to see.


	2. Saihara Gets Fucked (Up) (AmaSai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara starts to subconsciously remember his pregame self, leading to him having some not-so-wholesome fantasies about his classmate. Rantaro walks in on him jerking it to him and beats him up, and Saihara loves every minute of it.
> 
> An anon requested "Shu getting fucked up" and this is what I came up with lol. I'm not used to writing this kind of thing so bare with me. As always feel free to request sequels or make requests on what you want to see next! 💖🎉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for: punching, kicking, choking generally beating the shit out of Saihara. Also theres some very minimal fluff at the end for those of you who are into that, lol.

  
Saihara Shuichi was never confident in himself, even though he was supposedly the Ultimate Detective, he never felt quite on equal ground as his classmates in the killing game.   
He wasn't sure if it was his personal insecurities biting at him, or if he was developing a submissive personality, but he began thinking of his classmates often.

He thought of Kaito's ability to make everyone smile in the darkest situations.  
He thought of Miu's incredible mind.  
He thought of Rantaro-  
He thought about Rantaro's everything. And it got a little out of hand.

And that's what brought him to his current position, huddled in a boys bathroom stall, trying to calm himself down. He wasn't sure when this obsession with Rantaro began, but to Saihara it felt as through he had always felt this way. As if something deep in his memory had been reawakened from a time he had forgotten.   
Whenever Saihara thought about Rantaro like this, it felt so _right_. As if fantasizing about him was a comfort he always had.   
Saihara felt ashamed, but the more he eased himself into his fantasies, that feeling dissipated until it was nothing but a warmth in his crotch.

"Mmm Rantaro.. please..." He closed his eyes and moaned out loud, not even noticing. He was too deep in his fantasy, imagining Rantaro's hands gently around his neck. He placed the hand, that wasn't stroking his dick, on his neck and pressed ever so slightly. "M-More... Rantaro-!" His voice cracked under the pressure of his hand, precum leaked from his dick as he stroked himself deeper into the erotic fantasy.

Now if Saihara was paying attention, he may have heard the bathroom door open, or even the footsteps coming towards him. However, Saihara was so absorbed in his imagination, that the only thing he heard was the door of his stall being slammed open. This finally startled Saihara into opening his eyes.

"R-Rantaro?!" Saihara shrieked, Rantaro had found him out, and he was _pissed_.

"What the fuck? What the hell are you doing?" Rantaro sneered, curling a lip at the sight of Saihara, one hand on his dick, the other one choking himself. And he was doing all of it while moaning _his_ name.

"Uh- shit its not... I mean it is but I can explain! .... Im sorry.." Saihara panicked, he had never seen Rantaro as angry as he was in this moment. His eyes were like blades piercing his ashamed heart. He felt his face heat up immediately as Rantaro stepped a bit closer. "R-Ran-" Saihara was cut off as a fist collided with his face, knocking his head straight back.   
As he regained himself, Saihara leaned forward in pain clutching his nose, blood leaking through his hands.  
Rantaro turned to walk out of the bathroom, but a bloody hand grabbed the bottom of his shirt, he turned around quickly readying his first again but stopped at what he saw.

"P-Please.." Saihara looked up at him, one hand still holding his bloody nose, his face was a deep red and his eyes were half-lidded and filled with lust. He was looking up at Rantaro as if he was begging for more. "Please.. dont leave.. you can do a-anything you want to me but please..stay.."

"What the fuck? You liked that?" Rantaro felt strange, almost like he was being violated. But he had to admit, he would be up for punching this weirdo a few more times to get him off of himself.

"Y-Yes.. you can do it again if you want.." Saihara's lips parted in a dazed smile, as if punching him knocked the common sense out of his brain. He put his other hand on Rantaro's hip, not caring about the blood leaking down his face.

"You're really a freak aren't you? Fuck.." Rantaro's eyes followed the blood dripping down from Saihara's nose, onto his lips, his chin, his shirt, his pa-  
Rantaro noticed Saihara's dick was still out and was unmistakably leaking precum.

Saihara noticed Rantaro's eyes on his dick and moved a hand down to it, stroking it with a bloodied hand while looking up at Rantaro with needy eyes. "Mmm.." He blinked slowly, his dick seemingly making the decisions now, in place of his brain.

"You fuckin' serious?" Rantaro almost spat on Saihara in disgust. He carelessly tossed the shorter boy's hat to the side, grabbing him by the hair and lifting him to meet his eyes.

The detective squirmed and groaned at the intense pressure on his neck, standing on his toes in a feeble attempt to ease the pain.

"Mmmn! R-Ranta-.." Saihara squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately, and failing immediately to snap out of his trance. He tried prying Rantaro's hand out of his hair, but his attempt was half hearted, and his hands soon trailed down to caress his obsession's chest. He didn't understand, not at all, but he wanted to be _hurt_. He wanted his life in Rantaro's hands so badly that he was shaking in pure ecstacy as it finally was becoming a reality.   
As he felt up Rantaro's strong chest he couldn't help but drool. He didn't have long to indulge however, very suddenly Saihara felt as though he'd been hit by a train. Rantaro had sent him flying into the stall wall with a right hook to his face. Saihara's head made a loud thud against the wall, his world spun as he laid on the filthy floor, now blinking blood out of his eyes.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Rantaro looked as though he almost felt bad, Saihara didn't want that, so he tried pushing him further. He shakily got up to his knees, the room around him still spinning and his head throbbing only made him feel more _owned_.

"Do y-you want to hurt me more? Dont you like to feel p-powerful like this?" Saihara weakly wiped drool from his chin, and placed a needy hand on Rantaro's bulge, feeling his size. It was pretty big from what he could tell, he shuddered. Rantaro grabbed his hair again, but didn't lift him up this time, just pulled his head back to meet his eyes.

Rantaro was silent, and stared at him like that for a long time, examining his bloody, lust-filled face. He had to admit, a part of him loved seeing Saihara covered in bruises and blood of his making, like his body was a brutalized canvas in a museum of violence. The thought of being able to take out his frustrations, anger, and in general do whatever he wanted to someone without consequence was... intoxicating. So intoxicating, in fact, that Rantaro noticed that he'd actually gotten hard at the thought. He sighed, utterly exasperated at himself. "Open." Was all he said and Saihara eagerly obliged, opening his mouth wide and cupping his tongue in anticipation. Rantaro was surprised at the immediate understanding, but he wasn't about to start questioning the sexual deviant. He unzipped his pants and cautiously pulled out his own dick, to which Saihara drooled, but waited obediently until it was placed in his mouth.   
Rantaro moaned as Saihara closed his lips around his cock, and licked at his tip sloppily. The freak's tongue was surprisingly soft and small, not to mention his mouth was absolutely wet with drool. He pushed further into Saihara's mouth, who moaned in approval. The smaller boy continued licking and gently sucked Rantaro's length as he bobbed his head.   
"Fuuuuuck.." Rantato cursed himself for enjoying this so much. He pushed the detective's head down further, more roughly this time until his lips were at the base of his cock, Saihara groaned again as tears filled his eyes. Rantaro bit his lip, it was empowering to see someone choke on his cock, and he loved the control it gave him. He grabbed Saihara's hair tighter this time, admittedly aroused by his tears, and pulled him on and off of his cock aggressively, in time with rhythmic thrusts. "Fuck... this is what you get for being a freak, Shuichi" Rantaro moaned, lost in the pleasure while Saihara made panicked noises as his throat was fucked.

Saihara couldn't breathe, but he liked it like that. He never imagined today he'd be choked by Rantaro's cock. He shivered as he was pulled off of the dripping erection carelessly, his scalp searing from the pain and his own erection loving it.   
He took the time to breathe, but whined at the loss.

"Be patient, weirdo" Rantaro smirked as he placed his dick on Saihara's face, loving how big it made it look. "You want anything, before I finish all over you?"

Saihara blinked in surprise, not expecting for the experience to be as mutual as it was. "Ah- p-please... choke m-me.." Saihara's lips parted in his now signature dazed smile, and his eyes begged for Rantaro's hands around his throat.

"Yeah, that's what I thought.." Rantaro chuckled darkly, sending a chill up Saihara's spine. Saihara almost came immediately, as Rantaro's rough hands closed around his neck, giving it a squeeze. Saihara grabbed the base of his own cock, trying to keep himself from cumming as Rantaro not only choked him, but rutted against his face with reckless abandon, grunting dominantly as he thrusted.

"Rantaro I'm- I'm gonna cum! Please harder, h-harder!" Saihara stuttered, drool running down his chin as Rantaro's cock rubbed against his cheek and the bridge of his nose, Saihara did his best to lick at the base at the awkward angle as he pumped his own cock desperately.

Rantaro squeezed his neck tighter, completely cutting off his air supply, Shuichi was taken advantage of, in complete bliss, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy as his face was used, until a horse cry attempted to escape his throat. It sounded at nothing more than a whimper, but Rantaro noticed that Saihara had just came all over himself, and was feebly panting, needy for what little air he could get.

"Im not done yet, Shuichi, did you forget who's supposed to be feeling good right now?" Rantaro let go of Saihara's neck and tugged violently at the weakened boy's hair, lifting him just barely before kicking him in the stomach and letting him fall to the ground. Saihara didn't get up this time, but even as he laid ruined and dazed on the filthy restroom floor, he looked up at Rantaro with infatuated, hungry eyes, drooling more than ever. "Just look at you.. bloody, bruised, and you're barely conscious, but you're looking at me like you want to devour me..." Rantaro allowed himself to enjoy the wrecked looking boy beneath him, surveying his work as he stroked his cock. He was so, so very close to cumming, and he wanted to do it like this. He wanted to cum while admiring Saihara's state of depravity. All of the blood on the detective's face and on the stall walls and floors, that was _his_ doing. Each and every bruise on him, purple kissing the boy's skin like it belonged there, was beaten into Saihara by his own hands. And he _loved it_.  
Rantaro fucked into his fist, not noticing that he was moaning Saihara's name as he came. He was aiming for the smaller boy's face, but he ended up messying much more.  
The Ultimate Detective looked like a true train-wreck. Blood and cum both staining his uniform.

Rantaro crouched down, giving Saihara a nudge. His eyes were closed and he'd gone limp. "Hey, Shuichi? You okay?" Rantaro could see the rise and fall of the smaller boy's chest, so he wasn't panicked. But he couldn't help but feel bad for taking advantage of Saihara's crush on him, even if the freak did have a fetish for pain.  
A few more nudges later and Rantaro came to the conclusion that Saihara had passed out. He sighed, began wiping the boy off with toilet paper, and put his junk back in his pants. He then hoisted Saihara onto his back with ease, and carried him out of the bathroom.

When they arrived at Saihara's room, he was still out like a light, but luckily, his door was unlocked, allowing Rantaro to let himself in. He gently laid Saihara down, tenderly supporting his head with a pillow, and pulled the sheet on top of him. Rantaro sat there, petting the boy's hair for a moment. He didn't really understand how he felt about Saihara, especially after seeing this side of him, but he had the strangest urge to take care of him. At least at the moment. As he ran his hand through the feverish detectives hair, he stirred in his sleep, cuddling into Rantaro's hand blissfully.

"Ha... I'll fuck you up.." Rantaro smiled softly, allowing Saihara to nuzzle into his hand's warmth, petting the detective's cheek with his thumb. He wondered if Saihara would remember any of this when he woke up, after all, he did seem pretty out of it. Eventually, Saihara turned in his sleep away from his hand, and Rantaro took the opportunity to write a note, just in case. He flicked the cap off his pen with a grin, wondering how he should word it. 

Saihara's head throbbed like a beating heart, as he sat up it only got worse. "What the hell happened..?" He grumbled, pushing his hair out of his face to look around. The sheet was pulled over him, and his hat was beside him, a note placed on it with neat handwriting. Saihara held his aching head and squinted to read it.

"Let's do that again some time, this time, in my room, okay?- Rantaro ❤"

Saihara wasn't sure what he'd gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for real tho, can you imagine getting punched by Rantaro with all those rings he has??? Oof.  
> Sorry jf this chapter is a little different from most of my works, I had a LOT of trouble with it.


	3. The Sun on My Face (p.2) (SaiOma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (SaiOuma, vibrator, non-con, public humiliation)
> 
> By very popular demand, a sequel to the first chapter! Dedicated to the requesters:
> 
> Sea_Saltxiii, who requested a sequal/aftermath  
> KukkiTheTrash, who requested Shuichi teasing Kokichi in public  
>  And Sunsetlover101, who requested a sequal as well.
> 
> Warning that this chapter is still non-con, and has a little bit of mindbreak towards the end.
> 
> As always feel free to request more! Comments help keep me motivated to write more, and I love reading them. 💖🎉

Ouma sighed, turning on his shower, he let the hot water wash over his aching body. It soothed his bruised chest, which had been rubbed mercilessly against the outside ground, and his sore wrists that were handcuffed without a care. The water trailed down his body to his thighs, Ouma shuddered, and began washing the cum off and out of himself. It felt gross, to say the least, prodding his finger inside himself and cleaning out as much as he could. It was humiliating. Not to mention the dried cum on his thighs, which felt as if it were still there, staining him forever, even after he scrubbed it off.

Once he was all clean, the hot shower was actually pretty nice. Ouma felt soothed by the hot water, and was able to let what happened the other day fade away, even for just a short while.   
Eventually, to Ouma's dismay, he had to get out of the shower and rejoin the real world. He wrapped his towel around his waist, and stepped out into the cold dorm bathroom. He looked at his reflection sadly, and then put on a big mischievous Supreme Leader smile, today would be another day of lying.  
He added a spring to his step as he entered the bedroom of his dorm, focusing on his act so much that he almost didn't notice a familiar detective lounging on his bed, watching him prance around in mock-nonchalance.

"Good Morning, Kokichi." Saihara smirked, eyeing up the boy's bruised and reddened chest. "You seem to be in a good mood, could it be you enjoy those bruises as much as I do?" He bit his lip, seemingly taking off Ouma's towel with his imagination.

"Saihara-chan-?!" Ouma stumbled back, covering his chest. "How did you..?"

"Oh Kokichi, you should know better than to leave your door unlocked during a killing game... could it be that you're just asking for someone to murder you? I wouldn't doubt it, coming from someone like you." Saihara patted the bed next to him. "Come here, I have something for you.."

"A-And what if I don't? What if I g-go run for help?" Ouma stuttered, not entirely confident in what he was saying.

"Aww, is that what you really want? You want everyone to know you're being used like this? What will they think of you then? Actually, I bet they wouldn't even belive you.. you're a liar after all." Saihara had a twisted, power hungry expression, the shy, gentle Saihara that Ouma once knew was gone. The old him was nothing but another victim of the killing game.

Ouma realized he was right. If he were to run out of the room and try to tell anyone what happened, they would never belive him. Especially about Saihara, who they all looked up to. Ouma knew he was trapped miserably, he cautiously walked up to the bed and sat down, still covering his chest.   
"What do y-you want?" Ouma muttered, trying his best to fake confidence.

"Im glad you're starting to see things my way." Saihara relaxed a bit and pulled out a small box. Ouma eyed it suspiciously, before giving Saihara a worried look. "Dont worry, it won't hurt." He opened the box carefully, and pulled put something small, about the size of a quarter, that was shaped like an egg.

"What is it..?" Ouma turned up his nose.

"This.." Saihara held the egg-thing between two fingers, showing it off "..is a wireless vibrator."

"What?" Ouma, of course, knew what a vibrator was. But how would something so small and awkwardly shaped be used as one?

"I'll show you how it works, here.." Saihara pulled Ouma's hand out away from his chest, and placed the vibrator in his palm. "I have the remote to it here" he held up the small, seemingly innocuous remote "and if I press this here..." the egg began to buzz gently in Ouma's hand, he contemplated throwing it. "And if I press this button here.." The egg slowly began speeding up, buzzing aggressively in Ouma's hand until he almost dropped it.

"Th-Thats too much, wouldn't that hurt..?" Ouma looked uncomfortable, to which Saihara grinned in delight, leaning close to his ear and whispering,

"Thats going inside of you, Kokichi~"

Ouma's eyes widened "N-No way! No!" Ouma whined, squirming frantically as Saihara pushed him down, removing his towel.

"No? I dont think you're in any position to be rejecting me right now.." he looked down at Ouma's face, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, Saihara became more gentle, not because he felt bad, but because it made him feel so blissfully in control. "Hey.. hey, don't worry, ill keep it low if you're good." He pet Ouma's cheek gingerly, wiping away a tear. Ouma nodded slowly, looking up at him with a beautiful mixture of fear and submission. "Thats right.. be a good boy and ill be gentle.." Saihara moved a hand to Ouma's ass, prodding a finger into his hole gently. Ouma squeaked pathetically at the invasion.  
"Wow, you're already so loose! Were you fingering yourself in the shower..?" Saihara mused.

"N-No I was just.. cleaning.." Ouma looked away.

"Ahh, cleaning up my wonderful mess inside you..? Why would you want to do that?" Saihara asked, clearly not wanting an answer. "Well, in that case, looks like I won't have to prep you then!" He cheered, removing his finger and slowly replacing it with the egg, shoving it forcibly inside Ouma until it was up against his prostate. Ouma bit back a moan, ashamed of himself. "Right there? Perfect." Saihara hummed happily, retracting his finger and giving Ouma a pat on the head. "Now, go get dressed, were going to breakfast."

Ouma reluctantly put on a spare uniform from his dorm closet, glancing nervously at Saihara, who was washing his hands thoroughly.

"You ready?" Saihara smiled an innocent smile, as if they were going on a date and not a public mission to humiliate him.

"Y-Yeah" Ouma smiled back nervously, praying that Saihara would go easy on him. Saihara nodded and ushered him out the door and towards the dining hall where everyone had gathered, the vibrator shifting uncomfortably against his prostate as he walked.

"Good morning everyone, Kokichi says he wants to join us for breakfast today." Saihara beamed, smiling warmly at all his friends.

"So what? That little shitstain is gonna cause some bullshit, I just know it!" Miu sneered, poking at her breakfast.

"Could you please refrain from swearing at the table, Miu dear?" Kirumi scolded "besides that, I think it would be good for him to socialize a little, might help him not be so rude all the time." She continued, laughing to herself softly.

"Whatever, just don't talk to me." Miu scoffed, filling her face with whatever she was eating.

"I don't want to talk to you anyways, useless whore." Ouma stuck out his tongue and scrunched his nose 

"Wh-Whore?" Miu looked like she was about to cry, one of the other students, presumably Kaito, failed to hold back a laugh. 

"Thats right! You're a nasty little wh-" Ouma stopped suddenly, feeling the object resting against his prostate start to buzz gently.

"You okay, Kokichi? Maybe you should sit down.." Saihara put his hand on Ouma's back in false support, turning the vibrator up with his other hand.

"Y-Y-Yeah" Ouma stuttered, lowering himself down into a chair, which didn't help. Sitting felt as though it pushed the vibrator painfully flush against his prostate, sending shivers up his spine as pleasure wracked his lower body. "Wh-Whats for breakfast, Kirumi-chan?" Ouma smiled weakly, sensing Kaito's eyes on him, watching him suspiciously.

"Homemade buttermilk waffles with butter and syrup or honey. Please enjoy them until you are content, I made plenty to go around." Kirumi beamed, placing the plate in front of Ouma with pride. Ouma had to admit, he thought they looked increadible, not that he was gonna tell her that.

"Wow, couldn't you have at least made something decent? This looks like tra-" Ouma was cut off again, whining as the vibrator was turned on full force. "Nnnnngg" he bit his lip, and Kaito noticed.

"The hell is up with him? Why's he actin like he's jerkin' it under the table?" Kaito scooted away from Ouma as much as possible, still devouring his breakfast. 

"I dont know. He's acting pretty weird huh? Careful everyone, as Miu said, he could be planning something." Saihara sat down, thanking Kirumi for the breakfast briefly before continuing "He _is_ a liar after all." Saihara cut off a piece of the waffle and ate it politely, secretly turning the vibrator from high to low continuously, making Ouma shake and mewl.

"This is getting too fuckin' weird for me, I'm outta here." Miu sat up abruptly and stormed out the door, a distraught looking Kiibo following after her. Saihara made note of Kiibo's frantic glances around the room, and then at Ouma before he left. Kaito shifted uncomfortably as Ouma continued shuddering, failing to choke back erotic noises while the vibrator assaulted him relentlessly. Saihara simply continued eating, not even looking at the boy. 

"Oooooh! Kami-sama says that Kokichi is hiding something!" Angie put her hands on her face in a shocked expression.

"I-I have to go!" Ouma sat up sharply, attempting to run while squeezing his legs together desperately, trying to hide his erection. "Fuck!-" Ouma tripped on his own foot, sending him face first onto the floor, knocking the air out of his lungs. Saihara clicked his tongue dissapointedly, and turned the vibrator to high and left it there, soaking in the view of Ouma writhing on the ground. Ouma laid helplessly on the ground, everyone who was previously not paying attention now had shocked expressions, watching him intently. Some with disgust, some with amusement, but most with confusion. As the boy let out erotic noises and sniffled miserably, everyone was quiet, until Ouma let out a shrill cry and the only noises left in him were ragged breaths.

"Alright." Saihara sat up "I think thats enough.." the other students stared wide-eyed at Saihara as he calmly walked over to Ouma, and slung him over his shoulder. "I'll take him back to his room, sorry about him everyone, I should have known he was gonna act weird." He smiled, waving at his bewildered classmates before leaving hastily.

"What the hell?" Kaito looked over to Angie, who giggled to herself absently.

"Only Kami-sama knows!" She refused to speak further on the matter.   
  


Saihara set Ouma down on the floor of his room helping him stay sitting up until he was stable enough to be upright on his own, and sat himself down on the edge of Ouma's bed. Ouma looked up at him with dazed, questioning eyes, until he saw the bulge in Saihara's pants.

"Dont look so surprised, you were making such cute noises, im sure I'm not the only one who got hard.." Saihara smirked deviously, petting Ouma's hair sweetly.

"B-But no one else kn-knew what was going on r-right?" Ouma stuttered weakly, still clearing his mind from his climax.

"Aww, don't worry, almost everyone was clueless!" Saihara spoke in a mocking voice.

"A-A-Almost..?" Ouma whined.

"Pff- well, yeah. Didn't you see how Kiibo looked at you? I bet he could sense the wireless connection from inside your ass-" Saihara tried and failed to keep himself from laughing, not only at the thought but also at Ouma's near-devastated expression. "Whats wrong? Ashamed that your 'Kiiboy' knows your dirty little secret?" 

"S-Saihara-chan enough..." Ouma sniffled, looking away. Saihara grabbed his jaw and forced him to meet his eyes.

"It will be enough when you take care of _this_." Siahara moved his hand away from Ouma's chin, and placed it on the back of the boys head, pushing him to his crotch.

"I-Im too tired.. please.. I did everything you asked.." Ouma whined, tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't care. Maybe if you weren't acting like a little slut I wouldn't be so hard." Saihara scoffed, unzipping his pants. "Its not fair that only you got to cum, huh?" He brought Ouma's lips to his dick forcibly. Ouma squirmed, becoming painfully aware of the cum in his boxers. "Open up or I'll go and tell everyone you were fucking yourself with a vibrator during breakfast like a creep."

"N-No please!" Ouma whined, and Saihara took the chance to shove him down. Ouma got nearly halfway down the Detective's dick before gagging. "Mmmff!!-" Ouma cried desperately, tapping on Saihara's leg to alert him that he couldn't breathe. Saihara didn't allow him to pull off, however. He held him there until he turned purple, then finally let go. Ouma gasped and choked, coughing up saliva and precum, tears now running down his face.

"Good boy, don't bite me or I won't let you breathe next time.." Siahara chuckled, basking in the sight of Ouma's tears, petting his hair gently again. Ouma looked at him with puppy dog eyes, and he melted a little bit at the sign of submission. "Poor thing... don't worry, you can go slow this time. Just lick for now, okay?" Saihara cooed, and Ouma obeyed, licking from base to tip, dragging his lips as he went. "Thats a good boy... see? You can be good sometimes..." Saihara moaned giddily as Ouma kissed his tip obediently. "P-Put it in your mouth.." He breathed, stroking the back of Ouma's head. The boy still had tears running down his cheeks as he sank down on the Detective's cock, earning a shudder of satisfaction from him.

"Mmmf-" Ouma almost squeaked in surprise as he was pushed down further, Saihara grabbed his head with both hands now. Ouma was hoping he would be gentler now, but realized that wasn't going to happen.

"Fuuuuckk... your mouth is so warm.. how could I resist forcing myself down your throat?" Saihara licked his lips, daydreaming of his fantasy of forcing Ouma to swallow. "You're so fucking cute, I love how you cry.." Saihara forced Ouma's head down, fucking his throat with wreckless abandon. Ouma cried out, trying to pull away to no avail, Saihara's cock violated his throat without care, his face pressed repeatedly to the boys crotch with almost no time to breathe between brutal thrusts. "Kokichi.... l-look at me-" Saihara continued thrusting, and Ouma looked up at him with tearful and defeated eyes. "G-Good boy-! Ah-!" Saihara came hard down Ouma's throat, holding him there with excessive force. Ouma let out a muffled cry, but was held firm. "Swallow." Saihara snapped, and Ouma obeyed once more, closing his eyes in defeat and swallowing weakly.  
"Ahhh fuuck yesss... good boy Kokichi.." Saihara shuddered, pulling Ouma off his dick with a wet _pop_.

Ouma hacked and coughed, gripping his neck weakly. Once he caught his breath, he laid his dizzy head on Saihara's thigh, who started petting him approvingly.   
Ouma hated to admit it, but he began to take comfort in Saihara's gentle praise, or maybe that was the lack of oxygen getting to his brain. Whatever it was, Ouma couldn't help but hum submissively as Saihara ran his slender fingers through his hair.

"There you go.. I knew I could break you, Kokichi." Saihara cooed in bliss at the broken boy, already daydreaming about what he would do with him next.


	4. My Teacher for a Day (AmaSai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Pregame AmaSai, Trans Shuichi, Teacher/Student Roleplay, consensual gangbang/foursome)
> 
> Dedicated to the requesters:
> 
> Slutharas, who wanted Amasai, choking, and trans Shuichi  
> \+ everyone who wanted more bottom Shuichi 
> 
> This is a lot more fluffy than what I typically write in here. If anyone wants sequels they will probably be getting a separate fic lmao. Let me know what you think about that in the comments! As always feel free to request away, I like to combine ideas I enjoy! 🎉💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimers:  
> All characters are adults, Rantaro and his friends are 19 and Shuichi is 18
> 
> And an extra disclaimer that this is just a roleplay, real life teacher/student relationships aren't okay. 
> 
> And with that out of the way, enjoy the porn 🎉🎉🎉

  
Saihara closed the door to his shoe locker, eyeing the note that had been slipped inside curiously. It had a small, green heart-shaped sticker on the front of it, Saihara knew what that meant. It was from his boyfriend, an older student named Rantaro Amami. He shuddered in excitement, opened the note with his thumb carefully, and excitedly read what it said.

"Hey Shuichi.  
Meet me in class 304 after school, make sure you aren't followed.  
Love you, slut. ❤"

Saihara nearly swooned. Holding the note to his chest and swaying happily, he daydreamed about what Rantaro had in store for him. Surely of he was asking to meet him alone it had to be something... scandalous?! Sex? Bdsm?  
Or maybe something soft, and romantic.. a secret movie date? Saihara held himself tight, and bit back an excited squeal, he was just so excited for whatever Rantaro wanted to do to him!  
He spent the rest of the day, dreaming in class about his boyfriend. He was so confident, so dominant, and most importantly, so very loving. He often peppered Saihara with kisses, cooing about how handsome he was. It always made his heart flutter with happiness and made him feel special. He was so happy Rantaro could see him as his boyfriend, and love him unconditionally. That was why he always trusted Rantaro to be rough with him, and Rantaro knew he _loved_ it.  
You see, Saihara, while he enjoyed being in a loving, domestic relationship, was still a freak. Some might call him a sexual deviant, others a creep or a whore. But Rantaro never thought any of that, and he was always more than happy to indulge Saihara in whatever fantasy he expressed.

Once the bell sounded, Saihara nearly jumped out of his seat in excitement, unable to keep himself from shaking like a leaf in anticipation. Once he was sure that nearly everyone had left the school, Saihara snuck through the halls as quiet as possible, keeping his eyes on the room numbers, searching so desperately for the magic number: 304

Saihara's eyes lit up. There it is! He cautiously opened the door, worried that maybe he came too early and a teacher might be inside.

"Hey babe, why so jumpy?" Rantaro's calm, confident voice sounded. Feeling like it washed over Saihara's heart, easing all his worries and troubles.

"A-Amami-kun..." Saihara smiled warmly, running up and hugging his boyfriend, burying his head in the taller boy's chest, who kissed his head sweetly.

"Hey handsome, you ready for what I've got planned for you today?" He rocked gently, as if he were soothing Saihara.

"Mhm! I've been dreaming about it all day!" Saihara looked up at his boyfriend excitedly.

"Good boy, let's get started then.." Rantaro lifted up Saihara effortlessly, making him giggle as he lowered him onto a desk. "Someone's excited.." he cooed, pulling off his boyfriend's pants and running a hand along his silky boxers.

"Mm.. I've been excited ever since I read your note, Amami-kun.." Saihara's lips parted in an infatuated smile.

"Uh-uh. Dont call me by my name, Saihara-kun. Today you're gonna be calling me ' _Teacher_ '." Rantaro smirked and put on a pair of glasses, readying a ruler from a nearby desk.

"Ah- y-yes Teacher.." Saihara melted into his role immediately, even covering himself in false bashfulness.

"Good Boy" Rantaro smacked Saihara's thigh with the ruler, earning a surprised moan from his boyfriend. "So.. naughty boy.. you've showed up for detention after all? I hope you're ready to take your punishment.." He ran a finger along Saihara's clothed crotch, stopping at his hole and pressing teasingly.

"I-Im sorry Teacher, ill be a good boy and take it! Im sorry I've been a bad boy, please punish me as you wish.." Saihara held his thighs up and displaced his boxers, exposing his body to Rantaro.

"Thats my favorite student.." Rantaro began prodding Saihara's hole with his index finger, pressing in slightly, just enough to elicit a needy noise from the younger boy. "Keep this up and you'll earn some extra credit work." He bit his lip, enjoying the increasing wetness of Saihara's entrance as he continued to tease, adding another finger and pressing in with little resistance.

"Mm-! Teacher! D-Deeper please!" Saihara whined, trying to push himself further onto his boyfriend's fingers.

"Be patient, naughty boy, you're being punished, remember?" Rantaro tapped the ruler to the inside of Saihara's thigh, gently suggesting he spread his legs. Saihara obliged, slipping his boxers off so they dangled on one ankle, and shyly opened his legs for Rantaro to see.

"T-Take good care of me Teacher.." Saihara blushed, his eyes half-lidded and begging for more.

"Thats a good boy... you're such a well behaved student.." Rantaro sucked in air, clearly enjoying the dripping mess in front of him. "Ill take very good care of you, my Teacher's pet." He pushed his fingers in deeper, to the first knuckle, making Saihara shudder and wrap his legs around Rantaro's waist submissively. Rantaro took that as permission to push his fingers in fully.

"Ah-! T-Teacher!!" Saihara moaned a little louder than he should have, and Rantaro was grateful that they were practically alone. He gave Saihara a moment to adjust before strumming his fingers inside, caressing Saihara's sweet spot and pulling sweet moans out of his dripping mess of a boyfriend beneath him.

"Saihara-kun, I've noticed your grades have been dropping.. I can curve them for you if you'd like." Rantaro sat down the ruler in his free hand, unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, letting his boyfriend drool over the size before continuing. "As I said earlier, If you take this punishment good, ill have some extra credit work ready for you. Make sure you earn it, slut." Rantaro cooed, dragging out the insult almost lovingly, to which Saihara keened in delight.

"I promise ill earn it, Teacher! Please.. I need that extra credit.." Saihara held his head up to watch as Rantaro removed his fingers and pressed his cock to his entrance, rubbing it there teasingly. "Mm-please p-punish me.." he whined, losing his patience slightly.

"Thats right. You know how to behave, don't you? I hope you're ready-" And with that, Rantaro grabbed Saihara's hips, and shoved all the way in. Saihara cried out in pain, but Rantaro knew his boyfriend well enough to know thats how he liked it. No prep, no easing into it, just the searing pain of being fucked without warning.

"R-Rantaro! Ah it feels so g-good!" Saihara moaned, drowning in the pain and pleasure of being stretched as Rantaro thrusted brutally into him.

"Thats no way to talk to your teacher, Saihara-kun.." Rantaro reared back his hand and slapped Saihara's thigh, who tightened around him in bliss.

"Ahh-!" Saihara moaned at the slap, the pain sending a wave of pleasure throughout his body. "I-Im sorry-" he choked out breathily, struggling to speak while Rantaro fucked him brutally without any sign of slowing down "P-Please fuck me! Teacher-!"

"Thats an obedient boy-" Rantaro pulled nearly all the way out, only to shove back in with a wet slap, hitting Saihara's sweet spot each time, continuing until Saihara was a moaning and twitching mess. Rantaro moved his hands up, wrapping his fingers around Saihara's thin neck.

"Teacher.. y-your hands are so s-strong-" Saihara shuddered in ecstacy as he felt his boyfriend squeeze.

"Hows my favorite student liking that that? Think you need more, naughty boy?" Rantaro cooed.

"H-Harder please... I haven't been disciplined enough!" Saihara's lips parted in a subtle smile, tears pricking the corners of his eyes from being overstimulated. Rantaro took moment to soak in his boyfriend's beauty. He loved how his red flushed face looked, tears of pleasure bringing out his bright eyes. Those long, fluttering eyelashes. It was almost too much for him. He squeezed tighter, a muffled squeak escaped from Saihara's throat, and he looked like he was in ecstacy. He could barely breathe at this point, choking out strangled breaths as he was used like a toy.

Rantaro could tell the smaller boy was about to reach his climax. "Hmm.. I think you've earned your extra credit assignments.." Rantaro stopped thrusting, and Saihara almost whined. "Dont be so needy, you'll be allowed to cum once you've finished your _homework,_ like a good student." He tapped something into his phone, and pressed send.

"H-Home..work..?" Saihara asked dizzily, catching his breath.

"Oh you'll see, I've prepared a special treat for my favorite student..." They didn't have to wait long, as almost as soon as Rantaro finished his sentence, two students that Saihara didn't recognize, a calm boy with brown hair and a nervous boy with black hair, stepped into the classroom. He instinctively tried to cover himself, but was reassured by Rantaro petting his hips encouragingly.  
"Hey guys, thanks for joining us!" Rantaro smiled, at his friends, who looked a little uncomfortable, but were undeniably excited.

"W-Wouldnt miss it, Amami you crazy bastard." The black haired student spoke, smiling at Rantaro.

"Is this your boyfriend? Damn, he _is_ cute." The brunet bit his lip, looking to Rantaro for approval.

"Yeah, isn't he? He's a little slut too, as you know." He rubbed Saihara's clit rhythmically as he beckoned the two over. Saihara let out an excited moan, and squirmed around Rantaro's dick. The two boys cautiously approached either side of Saihara, unzipping their pants. Saihara looked to his boyfriend for approval, and he nodded, giving him permission to start palming the boys through their boxers. They each let out surprised chuckles, glancing back and forth from each other to the needy boy laying on the desk.

"I-Id be glad to take care of Teacher's friends t-too... if that's what he wants" Saihara cooed softly, eyes half lidded. Rantaro knew him so well, this was like a wet dream to him.

"Damn, you werent exaggerating! He really _is_ a slut.." The brunet chuckled softly, running his hand through Saihara's hair. Saihara leaned into his touch, moaning gently as Rantaro started thrusting slowly. "Hey, Saihara-kun, open up... Amami said I could use your mouth." Saihara glanced at Rantaro nervously, who smirked in approval. That was all he needed, Saihara opened his mouth, tongue sticking out slightly. The brunet student licked his lips, and brought his cock to Saihara's mouth as the black haired student watched.

"I-Id like your hand, if thats okay with you, Saihara-kun.." The black haired boy stuttered. Saihara needily obliged him, tracing his slender fingers along the boy's cock.

"Well then, let's not dissapoint him guys, let's have some fun with Shuichi here.." Rantaro smirked wider, starting to thrust at a moderate speed, rubbing Saihara's clit with one hand, and balancing himself as he thrusted with the other. The other boys followed suit, The brunet biting back moans as Saihara worked his mouth around his dick, greedily licking and sucking with enthusiasm as the black haired boy groaned, enjoying his soft hand.

"Fuck..." The brunet muttered, grabbing Saihara's hair suddenly, earning a muffled moan from the extreme masochist. The black haired boy began rubbing Saihara's chest, letting out small moans of his own as Saihara worked his shaft, making the boy shudder with pleasure as gentle fingers began to tease his head.

"You're s-so good at this Saihara-kun.. good boy.." The black haired boy muttered, face red and overwhelmed. He wasnt the only one, as Saihara was being overwhelmed by the beautiful attention he was receiving to his entire body. Rantaro's dick, at first nudging his sweet spot teasingly, was now ramming it with force. Saihara couldn't hold back his moans, the vibrations of them further pleasuring the dick in his mouth.

"I think he's just about finished everyone, let's make sure to messy him up good, okay? Try not to get it on his uniform, everything else is fair game though.." Rantaro chuckled, making note of the pleasured shudderes coming from his boyfriend. Saihara loved being spoken about like an object, it brought him to his limit. He was suddenly overwhelmed once more, each of the boys that were enjoying his body, now thrusting as hard as possible, all touching him and groaning as they became close. Saihara felt the brunet's dick hit the back of his throat mercilessly, numerous times until the boy pulled out, making sure to release on his face, but mostly aiming for his still open mouth. The black haired boy let out a timid cry, his cum splattering onto Saihara's cheek and hand. Rantaro, once he was satisfied with the mess underneath him, thrusted brutally one last time, before pulling out quickly, and breaking his own rule about messying Saihara's uniform. The sensation of Rantaro pulling out so roughly also sent Saihara over the edge, and he came immediately, with a now un-muffled, pathetic whine.  
All four boys caught their breaths, the three tops enjoying the mess that had become of Saihara. His face was flushed red, and was eroticly drizzled with cum from both boys up top. His chest and abdomen were both messied by Rantaro, who admired his work while stroking his boyfriend's hips lovingly.

"I can handle it from here, you two are excused." Rantaro ushered them away like a teacher, faithful to his role.

"Do you need hel-" The brunet attempted.

"Leave." Rantaro snapped. The two boys left in a hurry, zipping up their pants on the way out.

"T-Teacher... how'd I do..?" A dazed Saihara muttered sleepily, blinking slowly as Rantaro helped put his boxers back on.

"I give you a perfect score.." Rartaro chuckled, wiping Saihara's face down with a handkerchief, and giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "No more roleplay now, okay? You need some aftercare."

"Rantaro..?" Saihara breathed, reaching up to his boyfriend, who gently helped him sit up.

"Yes babe?" He smiled, running a hand through the smaller boy's hair.

"I love you. A lot." Saihara smiled dizzily, leaning his head on Rantaro's chest blissfully.

"I feel the same, pretty boy. Let's get you home." Rantaro pet Saihara's cheek, admiring his beautiful lashes. "Do you need me to carry you?"

"Mhm.." Saihara nodded lazily.

Rantaro turned around, allowing Saihara to hold onto his shoulders weakly as he hoisted him up onto his back.  
"Lets go home, Shuichi. Ill run a bath for you when we get there, so hang tight okay?" Rantaro cooed. Saihara hummed happily, resting his face on the taller boys shoulder. As his boyfriend carried him, Saihara allowed the comforting rhythm of his steps and the gentle afternoon light to rock him into a blissful sleep, forgetting any stresses on his mind.  
Rantaro could only think about how lucky he was, even if his boyfriend was a little bit freaky in bed, that was his Shuichi, and he loved him.


	5. After School Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Pregame SaiMota, spanking, mindbreak, collar/leash)
> 
> For the requesters:
> 
> Slutharas, who wanted SaiMota  
> Anon "💕" who wanted SaiMota with spanking and mindbreak
> 
> This chapter took forever to write! Sorry about that. It was my first time writing SaiMota and I've also never written spanking before lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this is very dubious, while Shuichi is kinda into it, there's no real consent. If that makes you uncomfortable please dont read.

  
Saihara did his best to walk quickly, being in the hallways for too long was never a good idea for him. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side that day. As he was rushing through the hall haphazardly, he bumped shoulders with the very person he was trying to avoid; Kaito Momota, the school bully.

"I-Im sorry! Momota-kun I didn't see y-you.." Saihara stuttered, picking up his books.

"You little shit-" Kaito spat, taking advantage of Saihara's lack of balance, and kicking him over as he attempted to gather his books.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Saihara flinched, dropping the books again and holding his arms in front of his face protectively, shaking like leaf in the breeze.

"Is that all you can say? You sound fuckin pathetic! Apologize properly like a man, or ill step on your dick next." Kaito chuckled, looking to his friends who all laughed amongst themselves. It was clear they were all scared of him as well.

Saihara sat up on his knees, clasping his hands in front of him in a begging manner. "I-Im sorry Momota-kun, I was being so wreckless." He paused, avoiding eye contact. "I w-would do anything to make it up to you.."

"Hmm. That's a lot better." Kaito nodded. "You know what? You're off the hook, Shuichi." He grinned deviously.

"R-Really..? Th-Thank you do mu-" Saihara was cut off.

"Yeah! If you come over to my place after school, I won't even beat you up today." Kaito sneered, a few of his friends giving shocked expressions. "What? I just want to hang out with my good buddy Shuichi here." He smiled almost innocently, causing Saihara to shudder, knowing that wasn't a good sign.

"Uh.. th-thank you, Momota-kun.." Saihara stuttered, collecting himself and standing up cautiously.

"Oh, and don't even _think_ about ditching.." Kaito cracked his knuckles, and nodded in the direction of his friends. "Or ill make your life a living hell."

Saihara nodded fervently, skittering off to class quickly. He ended up being a little late, but that was the least of his troubles. There was no way Kaito was being completely innocent, this had to be some kind of fucked up plan to jump him or humiliate him. Hell, it was possible that Kaito might even kill him. The bully was always rumored to have killed a kid once, but it was all just rumors, right? Saihara shook his head, nervously counting down the minutes until the end of class, cherishing them as if they were his final moments. 30 minutes, 20 minutes, 10 minutes, each set of numbers only making the boy grow more and more on edge.   
Dark thoughts danced in Saihara's mind, what did Kaito have planned for him? He imagined almost every way a person could be murdered, or humiliated, or both as the final minutes ticked down.

Saihara turned pale, well, paler than usual, as the bell sounded, singing in his ears like an announcement for a public execution. He sat up, knuckles so tightly wrapped around his book bag that they'd turned a sickly white. Kaito was already waiting for him outside the classroom by the time he walked out.

"Hey, ready to go?" Kaito smiled, as if he were a friend walking him home, his book bag slung lazily over his shoulder.

"Y-Y-Yeah.." Saihara stuttered harder than he had planned, hoping that Kaito didn't notice. He did, smirking amusedly at how terrified the smaller boy was.

Kaito didn't say anything else, and just started walking, Saihara following behind obediently.  
Unlike a normal walk home with friends, the two were completely silent until they reached the house. 

"Hope you don't mind the mess, I'm home alone this weekend so I haven't felt the need to clean." Kaito's face became unreadable as he slid his key into the front door, pushing it open. Saihara walked inside, saying goodbye to the fresh evening air and accepting his fate.

"I-Its not messy.." Saihara stuttered, trying to earn at least a little mercy from the bully. He almost jumped as Kaito locked the door behind him.

"Lets go to my room, I've got video games in there we can play." Kaito smiled that fake innocent smile. It made Saihara's stomach turn. The two walked to Kaito's room, which was actually a mess. Magazines and video games scattered everywhere, as well as tissues, the origins of which Saihara didn't want to think about. "Here." Kaito handed him a controller, switching on his consol. "Its a racing game, you ever played one?"

"N-No.." Saihara smiled nervously, glad he wasn't being strangled or robbed.

"Its easy, just try and drive your car faster than mine, and don't crash." Kaito started the game almost immediately, not giving Saihara any time to learn the controls. The first round started and Saihara spent the entire first lap trying to start his engine, only to crash moments later. Kaito was very entertained by watching the nervous boy fail time and time again, laughing at each attempt and even sabotaging him a few times. Saihara was frustrated, but greatful that this was Kaito's preferred method of torture. Eventually, however, Kaito got bored of watching him crash and burn. There was only so much entertainment to be had from Saihara's disgruntled face alone, it was time for something much more fun.

"Hey, Shuichi, I'm bored." Kaito groaned, setting down his controller and walking over to his bedside table. He was fiddling with something that Saihara couldn't see.

"Oh, uhh.. what did you want to do next?" Saihara asked cautiously.

"Here." Kaito turned around, holding a metal collar attached to a leather leash.

"Oh, do you have a dog?" Saihara tilted his head innocently.

"Put it on." The taller man said in an even, natural tone. As if what he said was totally normal.

"What?" Saihara blinked, positive he heard him wrong. "You want me to put it on your dog, you mean?"

"No, dumbass, put it on your neck." Kaito scoffed, opening the collar, waiting for Saihara to place his neck inside.

"Momota-kun.. I-" Saihara started, feeling uneasy at best.

"Put it on or ill change my mind about not beating you up, got it?" Kaito growled.

"O-Okay.." Saihara gave in, deciding to face whatever humiliation that was to come, instead of Kaito's fists. He leaned in, placing his neck into the collar, to which Kaito promptly shut it around his neck with a _click_.

"Thats a good boy.." Kaito gave Saihara's neck a gentle rub, making him shudder. The collar was cold and solid, sitting on his neck firmly and uncomfortably. While the collar was unpleasant, he didn't mind the praise. While it was creepy, it felt a lot better than being hit or made fun of.   
"You're gonna do exactly as I say now, you understand, Shuichi?" Kaito hummed giving the leash a tug.

"Y-Yes, Momota-kun.." Saihara felt an involuntary blush creep across his cheeks. He looked away bashfully, still unsure if Kaito was planning on hurting him or just embarrassing him.

"Come here." Kaito tugged the leash harder this time as he led Saihara over to his bed and sat down on the side. He patted his knee. "Bend over my knee, freak." He gave the leash a harsh tug, sending the blushing boy tumbling forward onto his knee. Saihara whimpered as his pants were pulled down, and Kaito groped his ass through his boxers.

"Momota-kun what-? What are you doing?" Saihara gasped as his boxers were pulled down, exposing his soft and round ass.

"What does it look like?" Kaito chuckled, running his hand along the smooth skin, giving it a perverted squeeze. "Im just having a little fun Shuichi, trust me, you're gonna like this a lot more than me punchin' your teeth out." He licked his lips, raising his hand up high, only to smack it down harshly onto Saihara's soft ass. The sound was so loud in his ears that it almost made Saihara jump. He squeaked pathetically at the pain. and craned his neck to look up at Kaito, who responded by making the next hit even harder.

"S-Stop! Momota-kun thats too much.." Saihara whined, feeling tears beginning to form, threatening to roll down his reddened cheeks.

"Thats not any way to speak to someone who has your neck under their control, is it?" Kaito jerked the leash brutally, cutting off Saihara's airflow momentarily, making him gasp.

"W-What do you want?" Saihara mewled, hoping the taller boy understood he was asking for a way to apologize for the misbehavior.

"From now on you call me 'Master' and you'll beg when you want something." Kaito rubbed the reddened skin of Saihara's ass, enjoying his handiwork. Saihara was silent, but Kaito could see his lip quivering. He brought his hand back again, delivering another harsh slap to Saihara's ass, the sharp pain causing him to break his silence and cry out.

"Y-Yes Master!" He sobbed, and Kaito pet his ass gently in response, loving the control he was already gaining over the smaller boy.

"Thats a good boy.. just like that." He slapped Saihara's ass approvingly this time, much less harsh, but still commanding. Saihara made a small noise, but seemed satisfied that the hit was more gentle this time. "You want me to use you, Shuichi?" Kaito mused.

"N-No!... No please.. Master.." Saihara cried out, but corrected himself quickly. He couldn't belive what he was hearing! What did he mean by 'use him'? Whatever he meant, Saihara was certain that he didn't want it.

"Wrong answer." Kaito gave a devilish smirk, before smacking his hand down hard on the raw skin once more, making Shuichi writhe in pain and bite his lip, a pained whimper escaping his mouth. "You wanna re-think that?" Not waiting for an answer, he brought his hand down on the shaking boy's ass one more time, as hard as he could muster. The boy underneath him broke.

"Fuck! Y-Yes, Master I want you to u-use me!" Saihara felt the searing pain covering his poor ass, it was almost completely overwhelming. It made his head spin and tears finally fell from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks in a sign of defeat. He was so embarrassed, each hot tear filling him with more shame as he gave in to Kaito's torture. He flinched when Kaito moved his hand once again, but it never came down to strike him, instead, it prodded at his ass threatening to push inside. 

"Wh-What are you doing!? Uh- M-Master.." Saihara whined, admittedly almost pushing himself back onto Kaito's fingers, for reasons he didn't understand.

"What? Don't act like I can't feel how hard you are on my leg, Shuichi.." Kaito chuckled, rubbing his knee against Saihara's erection.

"Wh-What? No.. I didn't even.." Saihara muttered, trailing off as Kaito rubbed his knee to the aching erection once more.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't even realize you were hard..?" He continued grinding his knee against Saihara's dick, until a low moan escaped from the boy's lips. "Thats pathetic... you must've really been enjoying yourself then.." Kaito pushed his index finger into Saihara's ass, not caring to use lube or even lotion.

"Master-! T-Too big..!" Saihara cried out attempting to grip onto anything that he could as Kaito prodded his ass, adding another finger after not long, causing Saihara to cry out more. This hurt way more than the spanking! "S-Sto-!!!!!!" Saihara suddenly felt Kaito's fingers brush a spot deep inside of him, it made his knees weak and cut him off from speaking. "Mmmnn" Saihara moaned weakly, ashamed with himself, but in too much pleasure to really care all that much.

"Ohhhh.. so thats where my pet feels good, huh?" Kaito curled his rough fingers into the spot, pressing teasingly into the nerves as Saihara shuddered.

"Ah-! M-Master, more!" Saihara whined pathetically, grinding his hips down needily onto Kaito's fingers. He couldn't think rationally at this point, after all the pain he endured, Saihara just wanted to feel _good_.

"Aww.. did I break you, Shuichi..? What happened to that defiant attitude of yours?" Kaito hummed sweetly, slowly finger fucking his needy pet. Saihara whimpered and thrusted his hips needily into Kaito's knee, wanting friction so badly. "Hey, needy boy. I think you've earned it."

"I-It..?" Saihara questioned breathily, his head still fuzzy with pleasure.

Without further explanation, Kaito lifted the smaller boy up roughly, placing him on the bed with his face down and his ass up.   
"My cock in your ass, I hope you're ready. I'm _big_." Kaito placed himself behind Saihara's raised hips, unzipping his pants and showing off his dick in the process. Saihara craned his neck to look, in morbid curiosity. Kaito wasn't joking, he was _huge_.

"W-Wait stop! Th-Theres no way.." Saihara stuttered, blinking away his haze.

"Ahhh don't be a baby... besides.." Kaito grunted, pressing his tip into Saihara's barely prepared hole. "..nng.. no backing out now..freak."

"F-Fuck! Kaito- ah!" Saihara cried out as Kaito pushed further, never asking if he was ready. His inner walls stretched painfully, and tears rolled down his cheeks once more as Kaito continued pushing deeper and deeper until; "Nnn-mmm-!!" Saihara let his head fall into the pillow, even though all the pain he could feel Kaito's cock brush that sensitive place inside him, making him rock his hips unconsciously.

"Aha- thats what I thought..nn- Shuichi, I knew you'd enjoy this." Kato chuckled coldly, sending shivers up Saihara's spine as his body threatened to break.

"Ah- Kai- M-Master... please hit that sp-spot again.." Saihara managed to choke out, his mind going fuzzy and blank, focusing in on the pleasure and nothing else. Even the intense searing pain was no match for the feeling when Kaito obliged, angling himself to hit Saihara's sweet spot, then thrusting hard with a grunt. "Fffffuuuck.." Saihara moaned, unable to bite back the sounds of pleasure as Kaito repeated the action, this time grabbing hold of the leash and tugging as he thrusted. Saihara could feel himself giving in to Kaito's conditioning.

"Thats right, you know your place dont you-!" Kaito groaned again as he let himself get caught up in his rhythm, fucking Saihara into the pillows as he made sweet but soft whines of approval.   
Saihara couldn't think or even object. The only thing on his mind was the intense pleasure, and the satisfaction of being used, just as Kaito wanted. It was as if something in his mind, that had been slowly eroding due to Kaito's rough treatment across the years, finally snapped, and all he wanted now was to be dominated. Bullied. Fucked.

"M-Master! Ah- fuck! More please more! Fuck me harder please!" He broke, moaning so loudly that Kaito's neighbors likely heard.

"Thats right.. fuck.. you've always had such a pretty little ass-" Kaito bit his lip, tugging harder on the collar as he began to thrust with wreckless abandon, turning the moaning boy beneath him into an incoherent mess. Saihara felt himself quickly approaching his high, and soon enough one particularly hard thrust directly into his prostate sent him overboard. He came hard on the sheets, but Kaito didn't even slow. His thrusts got angrier, more violent and controlling, overstimulating Saihara's body and dominating his mind.   
Without warning, Kaito slammed viciously one last time, cumming so hard into Saihara that it instantly spilled down onto the smaller boy's shuddering thighs.

Saihara was in bliss as Kaito collapsed on top of him, attempting to catch his breath. Kaito's rough breathing in his ear made him shudder submissively. He couldn't help but moan weakly as Kaito pulled out, allowing cum to flow out of his ass in an erotic manner, only stimulating Saihara more.

"Hahh- you.. you're already this much of a slut after your first time being fucked? God.. Im gonna have fun with you.." Kaito growled. Saihara absent-mindedly turned his body over to face Kaito, and began stroking his chest mindlessly. He didn't care about the pain in his ass, or the danger he was in. He just wanted _more_.


	6. (Trans!Shuichi/Tentacle monster/Kokichi, tentacle rape, OumaSai, Oviposition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh. I know I've been gone for a bit. And I'm gonna warn you, this chapter is pretty long.   
> Its the longest chapter so far and it's alllll about tentacles + a really chiche storyline. (What else is knew?)  
> Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It took a while to edit and all that, and I was super anxious about people liking this one. So make sure to leave a comment if you do! 
> 
> One last thing, this chapter has trans shuichi! And it acknowledges him being trans more so than other chapters I've written. Its possible that this chapter could make you dysphoric if you have a lot of bottom dysphoria. If you acknowledge this and don't think it will make you uncomfortable, then please enjoy. And also, im very new to writing trans characters, so please leave a comment letting me know if any word/phrases in particular make you uncomfortable. Love you all. 💖🎉

  
Saihara sighed, furrowing his brow as he questioned Miu. "So... let me get this straight. You 'accidentally' released a tentacle monster onto the school grounds?"

"Well fucking duh it was an accident! I wouldnt share Grape Soda with you virgins if my life depended on it." Miu scoffed, but looked proud of herself.

"Why... did you name it Grape Soda? You know what. Never mind. I dont want to know. I'll find it, no promises I'll be able to catch it though, thats your job." Saihara grumbled, suddenly missing his hat, wanting to pull it over his eyes. Obviously, it wasnt a good idea to actively seek out one of Miu's freaky sex monstrosities. However, the thought of something happening to one of his friends made him feel sick. They didnt need any more despair in their lives.

"Yayyyy! Thanks Shuichi! Maybe ill give you a pair of my panties if you find it quick!" Miu teased, loving Saihara's embarrassed face.

"No thank you. Just.. Dont talk about this ever again." Saihara shuffled away, dropping by his room to pick up his much needed hat before continuing his search. He was too nervous to go anywhere without it at the moment.   
First he looked in the obvious places, the dining hall, the kitchen, even everyone's rooms were searched with their permission. Except for Kokichi, who refused to open his door to spite the detective. Saihara was feeling a little worried, not knowing where this thing was put him on edge. There were still many places to look though.

Feeling a little at ease that it most likely wasn't inside anyone's room, Saihara walked out to the courtyard, wondering where he should search next. He scanned across the grass, looking for any movement, but it seemed as though the front of the school was un-touched. It was so still that not even a single bug fluttered about, as usual. Saihara exhaled, feeling slightly defeated. He wanted to find this thing quick before anyone got hurt.   
After some thought, he fixed his sights on the indoor pool building. It would make sense for a tentacle monster to seek out water, right? He walked carefully up to the entrance, trying not to make any noise just in case the monster was inside. His heart racing, Saihara gently opened the door, peeking his head in slowly to see... nothing. Saihara wasn't positive what size this creature was, but if it was in this room it must have been quite small, because he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.  
He cautiously tip-toed inside, scanning the room nervously. It was mysteriously quiet. It reminded Saihara of how he had heard if there was a mountain lion near by, the forest would grow silent. Saihara shook himself out of this thought, this wasnt a forest and there weren't any animals to make noise in the first place. There was no horrifying reason this room was so quiet.. right? He almost laughed at himself. A predator like a mountain lion in a swimming pool? The imagery made him chuckle to himself, but to his dismay, the sound of his laugh echoed throughout the swimming hall, bouncing off the walls and back into his ears. Saihara tensed, expecting the monster to lunge at him, and rip him apart in an instant.

However, nothing happened. The room remained silent for what felt like hours, as Saihara froze in place. Until a small noise, almost like a whimper, sounded from a small grate on the inside of the pool. The grate was low into the pool, so it was touching the water but not fully submerged. Saihara guessed it must have been a filter that was unable to do its job properly due to the pool's constant low water level.   
The sound was so pitiful that Saihara almost felt bad. If the monster was making a noise like that, it couldn't have been larger than a rabbit. He kicked himself for getting to worked up over something so non-threatening.   
Saihara folded up the legs of his pants to the best of his ability, and climbed down to begin making his way to the grate. The water was a little higher than he expected, soaking the fabric around his thighs and into his boxers.   
"Great.." he muttered, it was uncomfortable to say the least.   
He continued wading through the water slowly, approaching the grate cautiously. "Hello? Any little monsters in there? Miu is worried about you!" Saihara called into the grate. Almost as if it knew it was being talked to, a small "Mewp!" Squeaked from within, and a tiny tentacle, about the size of Saihara's finger poked out.   
"Aww.. youre even smaller than I thought! Come on, let's bring you back little guy.." Siahara allowed the tentacle to wrap around his hand, coaxing it out gently. He smiled at the little thing, it was almost cute. He now understood the creature's name, the thing was a beautiful shade of bright purple. What Saihara didn't know, however, wass that another, much larger tentacle was creeping through the water behind him. Taking advantage of the small boy's guard being lowered, it slithered its way towards him, and quickly wrapped around the detective's leg, almost dragging him under, if the water weren't so shallow.   
Saihara was in shock, he tried to struggle and rise to his feet, but the monster wrapped another tentacle around his other leg, holding it in a suction cupped prison along with its neighbor.   
"Fuck! Let me go! I-Im trying to help you!" Saihara cried, thrashing as hard as he could, splashing water everywhere, but the tentacles had a grip on him. Their suction cups holding him in an unbreakable bind. The tentacles around his thighs were thick, and strong, bigger and longer than his legs. Soon, two thinner suction cupped tentacles grabbed each of his arms, hoisting him out of the water abruptly. Saihara could feel and hear the water dip off his body into the pool now far below him, as his clothes were torn away from his body by many new tentacles.   
"S-Stop! Please d-dont hurt me!" Saihara whined, desperately trying to close his legs as his boxers were torn off of him. Soon, a new tentacle came into view, however, this tentacle was different from the others. It had no suction cups, and looked slick, and shiney. It had a thick base that continued down further than Saihara could see, and it got thinner towards the end, ending in a point that curled in anticipation as it crept towards Saihara's body. He tried to thrash, his exposed body felt shameful in the open air like this, and he didn't want anything touching him. "N-No don't touch me! Please!"   
Saihara cried out again, trying to close his legs in desperation as the slick tentacle traced itself up his slit, brushing against his clit almost like it was tasting him, then returning, this time pushing past his folds, and teasing his entrance. Which, as much as Saihara would never admit, was dripping wet from the erotic situation.   
"Nnn-No! Not there-" Saihara sobbed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he was gently violated. The thin tip of the tentacle teasing his hole just barely, pulling back leaving a string of slick between them, before returning and pushing slightly deeper this time. Saihara choked out a cry, the tentacle was almost penetrating him now, teasing his wetness as if it were savoring taking his virginity.

He braced himself, as he felt the tentacle tense. It paused briefly before deciding to plunge into Saihara's hole, filling him with a burning sensation so intense he could feel himself grow light-headed, as it's slick form stretched his hole for the first time. It didn't give Saihara any time to adjust, pulling out slowly just so it could plunge back in, this time, only deeper, violating Saihara immeasurably as it reached places in his body not even he had ever touched. Its thick form slid into him almost with ease, as his body welcomed it with its own slick. He felt the base get thicker and thicker as the tentacle plunged deeper into his body, he whimpered, his voice catching in his throat as he let out a defeated cry.   
"N-Nooooooooo....!" Tears ran down his cheeks as the base grew larger and larger, stretching his sore body beyond its limits and plugging him up as the thick base could no longer push inside without properly ripping him open.   
"Nnnggg.."Saihara's head spun, the tentacle wasn't moving any more, but the feeling of the thick mass forcing his body open felt unnatural, not to mention painful. His body felt tender and fragile, he whimpered as he was lowered to the floor of the pool room. Saihara was hoping that it was going to release him and allow him to run away, to hide and try to forget the horrible shame of being taken in this manner. But instead, it pushed his chest to the ground, a suction cupped tentacle pinning him from his back, and held his rear up by his thighs. It was uncomfortable, Saihara could feel the textured floor rub against his sensitive nipples as the slick tentacle inside of him began to retract. He whimpered softly, the sensation of such a large thing leaving his body felt so strange, he shuddered, and relaxed for a bit as his body was now empty. Albeit sore, tender, and leaking shameful fluids, but empty and un-invaded. Saihara allowed his eyes to close softly, feeling as if he were going to pass out from the relief. This calm was momentary however, as he soon felt an even larger tentacle press at his entrance.  
"N-No... please.." Saihara whined softly, too weak and ashamed to even struggle as the monster ignored his desperate pleas. He was at the creature's mercy, and it probably couldn't even hear him. Saihara felt sheer hopelessness as it pressed inside him painfully, greatful that the monster had at least taken the care to prep him with a smaller tentacle. Once the larger slick tentacle was pressed in as far as it could go, it felt around his insides, brushing mercifully against Saihara's sweetspot, taking note of how he tightened around the tentacle. The monster seemed to enjoy the sensation, it continued to press against his sweetspot as it began thrusting mercilessly in and out of Saihara with repeated wet slaps.   
"Hh- ahh!! S-Stop! Ah! Slow down!! Too much..!" Saihara shuddered violently feeling his body release, and his head when blank. The monster wasn't done, however, it continued fucking Saihara's limp body viciously.

Saihara couldn't think, he could only feel the thick tentacle ramming him, sending waves of unholy pleasure through his body, and straight to his head. The world around him felt almost as though it were shrouded in a thick fog, his mind became empty, and moans began to slip through his lips absently. It wasn't long until Saihara gave in completely to the pleasure, no longer biting back his noises of bliss as he was fucked brutally by the monster.  
"Ahhh!! Mmmnn m-more-! haaa-a..!" Saihara spilled, he bit his lip trying to hold onto what little pride he had left, moaning was one thing, but begging for more was lower than Saihara had ever expected to stoop.

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity of pleasure, humiliation, and pain, the tentacle swelled inside him. Saihara somehow knew what was happening, and braced himself. The tentacle swelled larger, stretching him painfully once more, before releasing all at once. The feeling and sound of the monster's cum gushing out of Saihara's body made his face turn red in shame, but the longer the fluid remained inside of him, the lighter he felt. His head grew fuzzy, and his body grew aroused once more, previously exasusted from the numerous orgasms forced upon it. Saihara felt so soothingly warm, he almost lost himself immediately. With what willpower he had left, Saihara was able to deduct what this meant as his eyes fluttered into an absent stare. _It_ _wasn't_ _ejaculate, it was an aphrodisiac_.

\--

Kokichi rested his arms behind his head in his typical playful fashion, and hummed. After discovering that Saihara had gone searching for Miu's freakish pet around campus, Miu had informed him that she forgot to mention a crucial detail to the detective.

"So anyways, that shithead left before I could finish but Grape Soda is actually having one if his seasons right now." Miu rolled her eyes.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" Ouma stuck out his tongue, feeling bored of the conversation already.

"It means, dipshit, that he's looking for somewhere to put his eggs. So like, you should probably tell Shit-Ichi to be careful or whatever." She didn't seems to really care, but Kokichi found this tidbit very interesting indeed. He told Miu to keep everyone away from the pool building just in case, for safety reasons. But in reality, if Shuichi was getting wrecked by a tentacle monster, he wanted to be the first to see it. And possibly film it for blackmail reasons. _Yep! Just blackmail reasons_ he told himself.

Kokichi felt himself tense as he reached the doors to the pool building, he could hear splashing inside, was the monster drowning him?? Now that would make an interesting class trial.   
As silently as possible, he pushed a door open, peeking inside. The monster was here alright, and it was lifting Saihara high into the air, tearing his clothes off. Kokichi closed the door quietly, and threw himself behind a pool chair, the monster luckily too distracted with the detective to notice him. He watched in shocked awe as the monster continued to tear away Saihara's clothing, leaving only his boxers for a small moment of time before ripping them off. Kokichi had to admit, he was curious to see if Saihara was hard from this. To his surprise, he wasn't. That is to say that Saihara was actually... dripping wet.   
Kokichi felt his face heat up, he always did have the tiniest crush on the detective, and this most recent development didn't change his feelings at all. But he felt almost ashamed finding out this way, like he was crossing a line.   
It was hard to feel bad for long though, as Saihara's whines for the creature to stop reached his ears. He was ashamed, but it excited him. He felt himself getting hard as he watched the tentacles touch his crush. He watched Saihara shudder and whimper as they fondled him, teasing his hole in a way that Kokichi couldn't look away from. He felt his cock twitch jealously, watching the monster now push inside of Saihara's body, stretching his poor crush painfully.

"N-Nooooooooo....!" Saihara cried out, sounding defeated. Kokichi felt horrible, watching the boy be assaulted by the tentacles relentlessly, but he couldn't help rubbing his own erection through his pants. Kokichi had to be honest with himself for once, and the truth was, he was enjoying this immensely. He had now fully pulled his dick out of his pants, and was stroking it in time to the tentacle's thrusts into Saihara. It wasn't enough though, he wanted to touch the detective, kiss his skin which was glistening beautifully as he was fucked in mid air. He wanted to pull his crush's hair and feel him shudder. Just watching was not enough.   
The monster lowered Saihara to the ground, and retracted its tentacle. Kokichi hoped that it was satisfied, and daydreamed about possibly getting a turn with Saihara next. Sadly for him though, the monster prepped another, larger tentacle. Saihara whined softly in protest as it pressed inside of him, and Kokichi once again couldn't tear his eyes away from the Detective's hole being rammed by something _much_ too large for him. Saihara's sweet voice begging for the monster to slow down only pushing Kokichi closer to his own climax, enamored at the sight of his crush's face, partially obscured by his hat, but still obviously filled with pleasure. Kokichi's jaw dropped when he started to hear something completely unexpected. Saihara was moaning, and begging for more. The Leader felt his face flush and he stroked his dick faster, soaking in the tempting sounds and savoring them.

"Ahhh!! Mmmnn m-more-! haaa-a..!" Saihara's words were amplified by his reddened, pleasured face. Kokichi wanted Saihara to look at him so badly. He wanted the detective's lustful eyes on him only.   
Unfortunately for him, Saihara's eyes were too dazed to see anything at all, especially as the tentacle swelled, and the detective stiffened. Very suddenly, before Kokichi could understand what was happening, the monster ejaculated fluid all at once into Saihara. The detective's whole body convulsed as he was filled. The visual of it dripping out onto Saihara's thighs, and the sound of it gushing into him made Kokichi almost cum, but he bit back a moan instead, trying to savor the feeling of power he got from watching this all happen. Unbeknownst to Kokichi though, he had caught the attention of the monster, in his dazed state. He was shaken out of his focus on Saihara as a thick, suction cupped tentacle grabbed his leg, and hoisted him out of his hiding spot jarringly. Kokichi yelped pathetically, not standing a chance as he was dragged into the open. He met the eyes of a very dazed looking Saihara, who blinked a few times before weakly muttering:  
"Koki..chi..?"

For the first time since he had entered the room, Kokichi tore his eyes from Saihara, and darted them to the tentacles that were now ripping his clothes off unceremoniously.

"Let me go! Fucker! D-Dont! Ahhhh shit!!" Kokichi screeched, kicking the tentacles as they fondled his dick through his boxers. The tentacles seemed displeased at being kicked by the much feistier, but also much smaller boy.

"K-Kichi..." Saihara strained his neck to look to him, and limply reached out a hand. It was pointless. Even if Kokichi was close enough for him to reach, there's nothing his weakened body could do but cling. Even so, Kokichi thought to himself that if Saihara was clung to him, it might not be that bad. Not that he would ever reach back. He was ashamed enough already for what was about to happen.  
The monster made quick work of his boxers, tearing them off with no care at all after fondling his tent.

"D-Dont you dare look at me Saihara-chan! L-Look away!" Kokichi's face lit up red as he thrashed and shouted to Saihara, who was too dazed to even understand, and kept  
his almost hypnotized looking eyes on the supreme leader. Kokichi settled for just squeezing his own eyes shut, as if it would somehow allow him to forget that he was now the one being watched. "M-Mnn-" Kokichi bit his lip, the monster wrapped a slick tentacle around his needy dick, and was now pumping it teasingly. He was admittedly already close to cumming from his own jack-off session not long before, but there was no way he was going to cum from this! At least that's what Kokichi thought. Each slick stroke was absolutely heaven, making his face grow redder and his abdomen feel warmer. It wasn't long before he began thrusting his hips into the sensation, almost unaware of his own actions. He could feel Saihara's eyes on him, staring at his lewd actions intently.

Unknown to the Leader, Saihara began drooling at the sight of his classmates cock slipping in and out of the tentacle's coil. He didn't understand why, but his hips began moving on their own, trying to gain friction on the pool building's floor. The tentacle forcing him to the ground gently stroked his back as he looked onward at Kokichi being fondled and groped by the same tentacles that fucked him senseless moments ago.

Kokichi's head, among other parts of himself, ached. Each time he was about to cum the smallest tentacle would squeeze around the base of his cock, making him whine pathetically. His body couldn't take the endless edging, and he felt as though he was going to pass out right there when something slimy proded at his ass.

"H-Hey! St-Stop!" Kokichi attempted to pull his arms free, Saihara still watching him lustfully.

"K-Kichi.. dont h-hurt yourself.." Saihara whimpered weakly.

"S-Saihara-chan.. ah-!" The tentacle pressed into Kokichi slowly, feeling around before plunging inside deeper. "N-No way thats... g-going in - ah!" The tentacle pushed even further, and Kokichi felt as if he were going to split in half. However he was far too prideful even now, to cry out in pain. Instead, he looked desperately to Saihara.   
Saiahara blinked slowly, still feeling dazed and aroused by the powerful aphrodisiac coursing through his body. He drooled, his jaw shaking as he craved something to fill him like a primal instinct. The detective whined and reached out to Kokichi needily. And to the Leader's surprise, the monster obliged, pulling Saihara's weak body flush against his own naked form. "S-Saihara-chan.." Kokichi blushed, burrying his face in the other boy's neck as the tentacle pushed deeper inside of him, roughly this time.

"Shh.." Saihara shakily cupped Kokichi's face in his hands, cooing to him in an encouraging manner. "Kokichi... no more struggling, please just let it happen and let it feel good.." Saihara smiled a blissful smile as he pressed his forehead to the Leader's.

"But Saihara-chan I-" Kokichi was cut off as the boy on top of him pulled him into a messy, open mouthed kiss. It took his breath away, to kiss his Saihara-chan this way, naked, horny, and terrified.

"Mmmm...shhh..." Saihara whispered, pulling back from the kiss momentarily, only to dive back in in tandem with the monster's next rough thrust.

"Nnn-- ah! Ah! Fuck-.. how much more...?" Ouma whimpered, not knowing how much more of the thick tentacle his body could take.

"Youre doing good, Kichi.. just breathe... and..." Saihara put his hands atop Kokichi's shoulders, lifing himself up carefully to line his still-dripping entrance to Kokichi's cock. "Enjoy yourself.." the detective sank himself down, slowly, savoring the feeling of bing penatrated once more.

"F-Fuck!" Kokichi gasped, his head threw back as he tried to adjust to the soft, wet sensation of Saihara's body around his cock.

"Feel good?" The horny, dazed version of Saihara teased him, licking his ear teasingly as he moved up and down on Kokichi's cock.

"Y-Yes! S-Saihara-chan you feel so good around m-me!" Kokichi couldnt help but relax, losing himself in the bliss of not only his crush riding his dick, but the tentacle now prodding at his prostate.

"Good boy..." The hypnotized Saihara cooed to him, slowly moving his hands down from Kokichi's shoulders, settling on his nipples instead and rubbing each one between two fingers, pinching them in the process as he rode. The tentacle retracted from Kokichi and he whined, but soon leaned into Saihara's kiss deeper as a larger one threatened to break him.

"F-Fuck!" Kokichi broke the kiss momentarily to wince, as the tentacle began thrusting. He could feel it growing more slick with each push, preparing his insides for...

He stiffened as he remembered what Miu said about Grape Soda needing a place for its eggs.   
"Shit, wait! No! Saihara let me g-!" The Leader was quickly gagged with a sloppy, agressive kiss as he was held in place by Saihara, who bounced with more enthusiasm than before.

"Shhh... let it happen, you can do that right? Focus on me, Kichi..." Saihara pulled away once again, locking his dizzy eyes with Kokichi's, who were filled with a mixture of both arousal and fear. Something in Saihara loved it. He moved his mouth back to Kokichi's, licking the boy's lower lip needily, before deepening another, passionate kiss. He trailed his hands down to the Leader's waist, and held him firmly in place, pushing him harder down onto the pulsing tentacle. Kokichi was in heaven, allowing himself to melt into the pleasure Saihara was giving him, even as he felt something solid and round make its way through the tentacle, he only bit the Detective's lip, and kissed him harder. The mass soon pushed inside of him, a moan escaped his lips and it pushed though his ass, pressing against his prostate as another of its kind pushed it deeper.

"S-Saihara its- aah!" He moaned out loud, a third egg making its way inside of him, pushing the first two dangerously against his prostate.

"Good boy... good boy..." Saihara massaged his shoulders as he continued holding him down, allowing the monster to fill him with its eggs. Kokichi finally broke completely, as a fourth egg attempted to push its way inside him, pushing the first three almost painfully against his sensitive prostate as the small tentacle around his dick, finally released, allowing Kokichi to finally cum inside Saihara. He felt Saihara shudder, and clutch his shoulders tightly as Kokichi filled him much like the monster had done prior.

"K-Kichi!" The detective wrapped his arms around the Leader as the smaller boy burrowed his face in his neck, sinking his teeth into a bite as the tentacle left his body, the eggs slowly falling out of him felt disgusting. But Saihara was right here. That's all he wanted in this moment. Saihara, Saihara, Saihara.   
Just as he wanted, Saihara's eyes were now on him only as the boys collapsed weakly onto eachother, the tentacle monster leaving them, satisfied and pleased with itself. With no regaurd to who might find them this way, the two continued a weak form of kissing, vaguely pushing their mouths together, stroking eachother, and allowing themselves to drift off in complete and utter bliss together, their warm bodies pressed almost lovingly flush.

Needless to say, Miu was very confused when Grape Soda returned to her himself, shrinking itself to the size of a rabbut once more, and curling up in her plam. She took some time to wonder if Shuichi and Kokichi were still in the pool building, but she didn't care that much. Best to leave them alone if they actually _did_ end up encountering her beloved pet.


	7. (Pregame! Saiouma, Trans Kokichi, knifeplay, cosplay/crossdressing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! God I've been promising a cross dressing chapter for ages now, and now that this fic has around 13,000 reads im just blown away. It happened so fast. Thank you all so much. 
> 
> Ooookay damn, well. This chapter (as you may know, if you've been waiting months for this chapter) has gone through an AWFUL production hell. I'm literally amazed that its seen the light of day. That being said, one of the reasons this chapter took so damn long to write is that I've been feeling not so good, so I hope you'll all continue to be patient with me. Please look for a new disclaimer on my profile, and take it to heart. Thank you. <3 
> 
> Oh also if this chapter is off or feels bland, I'm so sorry. It was difficult to even get it out to you guys, and I hope that some of you can still enjoy it, please leave a comment if you do!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: 
> 
> Yamikokichi; who requested "some pregame saiouma where shuichi forces kokichi to crossdress" and "pg saiouma where shuichi forces kokichi to crossdress as kirigiri and he fucks him."
> 
> Inevitable_Comprimsise; who requested "some knifeplay related Saiouma with bottom Ouma"
> 
> Chapter warnings: Knives, and some blood is drawn, non-con (dub con at BEST), trans male character who is not fully transitioned so be careful if reading that kind of thing makes you dysphoric!! Kokichi also crossdresses in a skirt, so take extra care with that please!

Saihara licked his lips in both excitement and anxiety. He'd spent weeks earning his classmate Ouma's, trust. Eating with him at lunch, chasing off bullies, helping him with his homework, and even walking him home a few times. Most people at school kept their distance from Saihara, but Ouma luckily didn't read too much into that. Saihara had become Ouma's closest friend, and it all led up to this.

"U-Uhm.. Ouma-kun?" Saihara had caught up with his friend after class, tapping on his shoulder tentatively.

"Oh, Saihara-chan! I didn't see you there, you're uh... really quiet when you walk.." Ouma smiled softly, but shifted uncomfortably.

"Uhm.. y-yeah its a habit.." Saihara laughed nervously. "But I wanted to ask if you want to maybe... come over to my house to watch some Danganronpa?" He blushed and looked away nervously.

"Oh!" Ouma perked up, clearly excited. "Of course! I've been wanting to hang out some time but I'm a little nervous around new people.. " Ouma smiled cautiously, but warmly at Saihara.

"Th-Thats okay Ouma-kun, you can trust me! We're best friends you know?" Saihara felt so happy he could burst, he was so close to finally having his dream come true!

"Let me get my stuff, and then you can show me the way to your place, is that alright?" Ouma asked sweetly, also feeling a building sense of excitement in his stomach.

"O-Of course, Saihara blushed deeper, his mind rushing with fantasies as the smaller boy gathered his belongings. He imagined tracing his hands along the subtle curves of Ouma's body, tracing his shape hungrily with his eyes.

"Ready to go?" Ouma turned back to Saihara abruptly, scaring him out of his dirty thoughts.

"Y-Yeah! Come on, we can talk on the way if you'd like, though its not far." Saihara stuttered, his entire body shivering with excitement as Ouma stepped beside him. Saihara discretely patted his pocket, ensuring his pocket knife was still inside, and relaxed slightly. He would need it if things got messy.

"Id like that." Ouma smiled warmly and and made sure to stay close to Saihara as they walked, brushing up against Saihara awkwardly several times by mistake, which the stalker definitely didn't mind. The two chatted and giggled about their favorite Danganronpa seasons, Saihara making sure to show off his impressive knowledge. Ouma seemed to enjoy this, and even asked a few questions, feeding the fanboy's ego more than he would be willing to admit. After not long, the two arrived at a large, modern looking apartment complex. Saihara nervously showed Ouma inside, and to his apartment door. At this point, he was shaking with so much excitement, he couldn't bear it. He was so close, all he had to do was open the door and Ouma would be his to play with.

Smiling a nervous, but gentle smile at his friend, Saihara messily fitted his key into the lock, fumbling a few times. He hoped his social anxiety masked the possibility of his impure intentions being discovered.  
"W-Well, p-please come on in.." Saihara stuttered, certain his face was red as a beet, he fumbled to pull his hat down over his eyes in mock shyness.

"You don't have to be so nervous Saihara-chan, you know I'm not very good around people either..." Ouma attempted to reassure him, as he stepped into Saihara's dark apartment. _Yes_! Saihara thought, he trembled, stepping inside and locking the door behind him.

"Uhm.. its dark in here Saihara-chan.. the sun went down so fast today." Ouma chuckled, taking a seat on the side of Saihara's bed, in an attempt to not knock anything over.

"Oh... haha yeah s-sorry. I'm really sensitive to light.. it hurts my head yknow?" Saihara laughed nervously. "Dont worry, stay there ill turn on my lamp. " With a few steps around the bed, and a quick movement of his hand, Saihara flicked on a bedside lamp, which illuminated a majority of the room. Ouma noticed a myriad of photographs on one of the walls, but it was too dim to make out what they were of.  
"S-So Ouma-kun.. do you like cosplay?" Saihara asked, half hoping to distract Ouma's attention away from his many creepshots of him.

"Oh..!" Ouma's eyes left the photographs and settled on Saihara, thankfully. "I actually really love cosplay.. but im way too nervous to go to conventions or anything..." He smiled excitedly, blushing softly as he spoke.

"Thats amazing Ouma-kun!! I-I would love to see you in cosplay..." Saihara turned a bright red, he could feel himself shaking in anticipation, it was almost impossible to keep his cool.

"That sounds fun! A-As long as it would just be us.. we could have our own convention!" Ouma paused for a moment, looking embarrassed. "Im sorry.. that was dumb.."

"N-No! That sounds great! Ouma-kun.. please dont be embarrassed.." Saihara grabbed Ouma's hand in his encouragingly. "I-I have some cosplay in my closet..! Please put it on..!" He begged, drool dribbling down to his chin. He hoped Ouma couldn't see it in the dim lighting of the bedroom.

"I-I don't know Saihara-chan... Im a little-" Ouma tried pulling his hand away, but as he did, his wrist was grabbed roughly.

"Ouma-kun.. I cant hold myself back any more." Saihara pleaded, tightening his grip painfully on the shorter boy's wrist.

"S-Saihara-chan! Th-That hurts, please let go-" Ouma whined, Saihara could feel his pulse quicken underneath his grasp.

"You'll put it on for me r-right Ouma-kun?" Saihara made a point to squeeze his friend's wrist even tighter, causing Ouma to yelp in pain.

"Y-Yes.. p-please let go I promise I will.." Ouma looked up pleadingly at Saihara, who's gaze and grip softened.

"G-Good.. im so glad.. im so happy.." Saihara started muttering to himself as he went to his closet. He pulled out a dark purple skirt, a white button-up, and some lavender thigh high socks. He returned to Ouma's side, the boy was rubbing his wrist to soothe the pain, a red hand-shaped mark visible.

"C-Can I at least dress myself in your bathroom..?" Ouma stuttered, looking at Saihara with puppydog eyes.

"No locking the door." Saihara caved and nodded. "Its right over there, don't take too long." He looked in the direction of the bathroom quickly, and then re-glued his eyes on Ouma.

"O-Okay.." Ouma shakily took the clothing in his arms, glancing anxiously at Saihara before scampering off to the bathroom and dissapearing inside.  
It felt like forever to Saihara, he twiddled his thumbs, but it didn't distract him much from his excitement. He was a lot more than excited honestly, he was aroused. He shifted uncomfortably, deciding to at least unbutton his pants to soothe some of the tension. It provided momentary release, but it wasn't enough. No, not nearly enough.

He was taking so long. Too long. Saihara began to wonder if he was even getting dressed in there at all. He anxiously walked up to the door, and knocked. "H-Hey, you're taking too long.." he huffed.

"I-Im almost done..! Im having some trouble with the socks..." Ouma whimpered.

"Come out I.. Ill put them on for you. You're taking too long, I dont want to wait any more.

Ouma was silent for a moment.

"Im coming in-"

"No! I-Ill come out.. j-just go sit down okay? I'm n-nervous Saihara-chan.."

Saiahara softened, feeling a bit enamored by his obsession's cuteness. Couldn't hurt to give him just one more minute right? He couldn't calm down enough to go sit back down, finding it difficult to distract himself from his painful arousal. He couldn't ruin things though. Everything had to be perfect. _This_ had to be perfect.

"O-Okay I'm ready.. Im coming out, Saihara-chan.."

"D-Did you put the socks on?" Saihara mused through the door, pacing excitedly.

"Y-Yes, d-dont stare too much..!" Ouma stepped out of the bathroom, his hands clasped nervously behind him. Saihara traced his eyes over the boy, his cheeks were reddened, and the button-up was improperly and messily buttoned, showing off some of his smooth chest. The skirt was the perfect length, stopping just before the thigh-high socks began. The socks fit well, and squeezed his legs nicely, showing off the small amount of chub on them.

Thats what _really_ did it for Saihara, he'd never been able to see his crush like this before. He'd never imagined Ouma would have particularly nice thighs, but he was pleasantly surprised. Ouma must have noticed his erection, because his eyes widened and he stepped nervously around Saihara to sit on the bed, never turning his back to the stalker.

"H-How do I look?" Ouma looked nervous, stuttering on his words and looking away from the drooling boy.

"You.. you look increadible, Ouma-kun.." Saihara approached Ouma, gently caressing his arm, making the shorter boy shiver. "You didn't button this right.. but that's okay. I think it looks better like this.." Saihara undid a few of the buttons, tracing his finger across Ouma's cold, exposed chest. "Your skin is so pretty.. god.. itll be so hard not to cut you up.." Saihara chuckled darkly, and Ouma whined in protest, but did nothing to stop his hands.  
"And these socks... Ouma-kun I never knew you had such perfect legs.." Saihara hummed, making a satisfied noise as he stroked the soft flesh of Ouma's inner thigh.  
"God.. youre so perfect.. Ouma-kun.." he mused, almost purring. "Im sorry, I can't hold back on making you mine.." Saihara abruptly grabbed the shorter boy's shoulders, rotating him so that his head was adjacent to the headboard, and pushing him down into the bed with force.

"S-Saihara-chan!! Stop!" Ouma whined pushing the boy off of himself and knocking him over. The two wrestled until the back of Saihara's head was pressed gainst the headboard.

"Damn it, I thought you were going to be a good boy, Ouma-kun.. I wasn't going to use this.. but you leave me no choice." Saihara reached for his pocket that had his small knife inside, patting it to feel... nothing. Saihara froze, had he dropped it somewhere?

"Looking for something, creep?" Ouma's question made his heart sink.

Saihara looked up slowly, his pulse quickening as he was only able to see Ouma's grin, and the glint of a metal blade. Saihara had assumed that the boy was acting shy, with his arms behind his back. But he was wrong. Ouma was hiding his knife the entire time.

"O-Ouma-kun wait-!" Saihara stuttered, feeling the cold blade press against his neck as the shorter boy straddled him.

"So sad... you didn't even notice me take this from you, too distracted by me stroking your ego on our little walk, freak?" Ouma hummed happily, stroking Saihara's chest teasingly as he pressed the knife harder.

"W-What do you want?" Saihara pleaded, in absolute shell-shock from his power being taken from him so fast.

"Luckily for you, I want the same as you want with me. Unfortunately for you, were going to be doing things MY way." Ouma laughed, gently tracing the knife down Saihara's neck, causing the boy to shudder in fear and excitement.

"W-What does that mean?" Saihara whimpered, not liking where this was going.

"Give me your wrist." Ouma commanded, and Saihara obliged, horrified. Ouma quickly clicked a handcuff over the appendage, and secured the other one to Saihara's bed post. The taller boy sighed, he expected something much, much worse. But this left him completely at Ouma's mercy. There would be no overpowering the boy now.

"Wh-When did you even steal those?" Saihara muttered, less of a question and more of a protest to his situation.

"Saw them on your bathroom counter, thought they would make this a lot easier, you fucking freak." Ouma smiled deviously, pecking Saihara on the cheek before unbuttoning the stalker's shirt.  
"You've got such a cute chest, you know it looks a little bland though.." Ouma dragged the knife down from Saihara's neck to his exposed chest, savoring his whimpers as the blade threatened to slice his pale skin.

"Sh-Shit! Stop!" Saihara cursed, arching his back in protest.

"Poor thing... you don't like it when the tables have turned.. do you?" Ouma hummed.

"Nnnn-" Was all that Saihara could muster as Ouma began palming the painful erection in his pants.

"You like that? You're lucky im giving you attention at all." Ouma cooed, pulling down Saihara's pants. "Cute boxers, freak." He chuckled. Of course Saihara was wearing Danganronpa boxers.  
"Do you want more?" Ouma asked, not really caring for the answer, but listening for one anyways.

"Y-Yes.. please.." Saihara whined pitifully, already leaking through the tent in his boxers.

"Hmm.." Ouma pulled the stalker's boxers down slightly, enough for Saihara's erection to spring out. He licked his lips at the sight, it was so tempting. Ouma was suddenly glad he didn't put any underwear on under the skirt. "Good news for you, I need your help to feel good right now.." Ouma chuckled, lifting himself above the boy, placing his stalker's dick at his entrance. Saihara jumped at the feeling of something wet.

"O-Ouma-kun.. y-youre!" Saihara's jaw dropped, how had he not noticed?? He thought he knew everything about Ouma, but apparently he was wrong.

"Hmmm..? Not what you were expecting, pervert? Seems like you're not really upset about this though.." Ouma cooed as he rocked his hips back and forth, rubbing Saihara's dick against his clit, moaning softly in excitement. He could feel Saihara's hips moving too, trying to push inside.  
"Naughty boy, didn't I tell you, we were doing things my way?" Ouma hissed, pressing the blade down into Saihara's collar bone, drawing a small bead of blood, and a screech from the boy beneath him.

"Fuck! I'm sorry-" Saihar whined, feeling Ouma become even wetter at his cries.

"Thats a good boy.. I hope you're ready for this, I expect you to satisfy me, or ill have a little more fun with this knife of yours..." Ouma's voice was stern as he teased Saihara's sensitive skin with the blade.

"Y-Yes.. j-just please... p-put it in.." Saihara whined, wanting nothing more than to shove Ouma on his back and fuck him mercilessly.

"Mmm as you wish, Saihara-chan.." Ouma's lips parted softly in a sadistic sweet smile, as he lowered himself slowly onto Saihara's cock, Savoring the feeling of the head pushing in. Saihara moaned and shook softly underneath him, not daring to thrust deeper. "F-Fuck.." Ouma swore, as he sat his hips down further, pushing his stalker's cock deep inside of him. "Ohhh fuck!" He groaned, feeling it hit as deep as it could go.

"O-Ouma-kun! Y-You feel so good-" Saihara whined, begging with his eyes. Ouma seemed to notice, because he bit his lip, and sighed softly.

"You..You can thrust but no funny business or ill cut you." Ouma swore through clenched teeth, as Saihara began to rock his hips softly into his warmth. "Mmm-Fuuck.." Ouma began to move his hips too, timing his ride with the slow, savoring thrusts pushing inside of him. He was in bliss, the stalker's cock hit all the right spots inside him, making him tighten and shudder in pleasure.

Saihara was feeling it too, almost losing it a few times as the smaller boy's body tightened around his cock.  
He took the opportunity to speed up his thrusts, earning a groan of approval from his dominator.

"Y-Youre a f-fucking creep, fucking me in this shitty c-cosplay of some anime girl.." Ouma teased, now full-on riding Saihara's cock. "Y-You liked all of this didn't you??? Even me threatening you huh?" Ouma cooed between hits deep inside him. Saihara whined, pleased by the harassment, and responded by fucking the boy faster, using his free hand to steady himself on Ouma's hip. The two thrusted in turn, each groaning out the others name, fighting the urge to lock tongues. It wasn't long before Ouma tensed up, riding his orgasm along with Saihara's twitching cock inside him. Saihara wasn't quite sure himself if he could last very much longer, with Ouma's body tightening in pleasure around him.

"C-Cum in me! Fuck! S-Saihara-chan cum in me p-pleaaaasee!!" Ouma sobbed, bouncing his hips needily.

Saihara didn't have to be told twice, with a cry he shot hard into Ouma, shuddering in primal pleasure as the boy on top on him practically screamed in approval.

Ouma couldn't keep himself from shuddering, the feeling of hot cum filling him, sending him over the final edge. He collapsed on top of Saihara huffing, both of them taking quite a while to catch their breaths, and their common sense.

"You were so good..." Ouma carresed the side of the other boy's face, nuzzling into his neck. "..But... you should be Kirigiri next time! Okay?"

"N-Next time...?" Saihara panted, his head spinning as he struggled to even keep his eyes open.

"Of course.. you and I are gonna be very close from now on.." Ouma messily dragged his tongue up the taller boy's neck, cherishing the pleasured sigh it caused. "And you won't tell anyone." He paused, pressing a kiss onto Saihara's jaw. "After all, im your closest friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..? Did you all like the plot twist?? I was so excited to write it, and this chapter would have been scrapped without it. This chapter changed A LOT from its original draft, which had Saihara domming, but I felt like it was too dark. I have a huge soft spot for pregame Kokichi, so I almost just deleted the chapter. But luckily this idea came to mind and that didn't happen lol.


End file.
